The Distraction
by YamiYugiPuzzleshipper
Summary: Yami would do anything for his little sister Mana so when she sees a purse she wants but can't have, he comes up with the perfect distraction involving the cutest boy he has ever seen.
1. The Distraction

**I got the idea while watching several episodes of ****_My Wife and Kids _****including the episode where Michael pushes Katie into the fountain at the restaurant as well as several episodes of ****_George Lopez _****in which Max was shoplifting for Veronica. I changed the channel after that and watched some movie that's first scene I saw was two teenagers making out and while the movie itself was not half bad, I would never be able to recognize it for the life of me. When that finished I watched a Christian comedy afterwards about a girl who "receives a sign" that she should have sex with her gay boyfriend—who just came out to her—in order to "save" him, which is what influenced the guard's personality and opinions of homosexuality.**

**No lemons but there IS a BUNCH of sexual tension/frustration and the BRIEF mentioning of sex on several occasions as well as innuendos. Either way, it's SUPPOSED to be humorous but I honestly don't know considering I am so NOT a comedian. Sarcasm and blunt remarks are my forte, not genuine jokes. ANYWAYS! I HOPE it gets a smile somewhere.**

**I have a job interview coming up on Wednesday, which is why I figured I would try out a new genre and come out of my comfort zone a little AND get some serious stress relief (I swear my mom is driving me INSANE).**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh. At. ALL.**

The Distraction

Curiosity was always a bitch.

Especially his.

"You weren't supposed to go back there," the security guard grumbled.

He didn't spare him the single moment of attention it would have taken to take the other male in.

"I was curious. Is there something against curiosity in this country?" he asked irritably.

"Stupid foreigner," the man hissed, walking away.

"Fat ass," he snapped in response, not once thinking about it as the words left his mouth, an automatic reaction in his annoyed state; several people nearby snickered at his comment but he ignored them, instead letting his eyes drift lazily around to find the head of beautiful goldenrod blonde only to end up staring in surprise at a head of unruly spiky hair just as wild and untamed as his own. He swore his eyes had to be six times their normal size, red irises nearly disappearing into rings of color out of pure shock.

And this kid…was American?

Well that was definitely new.

All the others had rather bland shades of color to their hair and generic spikes in the front to show off their foreheads.

Hmm…

"Yami."

"Ssh, Mana, I'm spying right now."

A giggle, warm and affectionate in its contagious amusement bubbled up behind him. "On who?"

"That short kid with the spiky hair. He looks like me."

"So?"

"So it's weird."

"Not really. You are the King of Games, remember?"

"Yes, but this is _America_, Mana."

"Yes, Yami I know where we are. Thank you." She paused and watched as a blonde with long pigtails raced out and grabbed his hand. "And, oh, look at that. He has a _girlfriend_. Obviously not interested. Now come on, I need your help."

He rolled his eyes but didn't look at her. "What?"

"I found the _perfect _purse."

"So go _buy _it like a normal person."

"I _can't_! That bitch has the only one _left_ in the entire store!"

Finally peeling his eyes off of the other boy, the teen turned to his younger sister. "So what are you going to do about it?"

Ten minutes later, really wished he hadn't asked; he was at the fountain because…well, why _not_? His sister was about to go back inside because apparently "the bitch" was just _wandering around _with _her _purse. On the plus side, however, the other boy with spiky hair was nearby and now Yami could see soft cherubic features and a slightly sharpened jaw line, long lashes and a rather petite frame. He had yet to see his _eyes _but he _did _see that his hair was a shade of blue-violet on the tips but with a base of black as dark and somehow as _shiny _as the finest obsidian. Bangs of gold were long and, in the single second he had been facing him, framed his face nicely.

But Yami wanted to see his _eyes_.

In the meantime, however, as the two wandered around the front of the clothing store, he got a really nice look at the smaller boy. With a pair of medium dark blue jeans that were tight enough to show off his skinny legs but not to the point that he looked like an emo boy with his hair half falling into his eyes and no ability to walk in a straight line, the cut of them showing off his slim hips enticingly to the point that Yami wanted to drool—and he _never _drooled—with a black shirt beneath a royal blue jacket he recognized as his _own _school's uniform jacket, the boy was nearly impossible to look away from.

Yami only looked away because too much staring was both _rude _and could _possibly _get him branded as a psychopathic stalker. You never knew in the states.

Mana gave him the signal a minute later and the red-eyed teen was so in tune with her that he did not even have to look, instead striding towards the smaller boy; the blonde alerted him to his arrival before he had the chance to startle him, both of them freezing upon eye contact. Yami felt his breath catch; the boy's eyes were the two most beautiful he had ever seen, almost never-ending in depth and rich in hue with wide pupils that were surrounded by mesmerizing dark blue that spilled into a purple almost akin to amethyst which turned into a ring of cerulean on the outer irises. Long lashes, so much longer than he had seen initially, framed large, wide eyes.

A snicker made both of them blink and look at the blonde girl.

"Yugi!" she laughed, waggling her eyebrows playfully.

"_Rebecca_!" he cried, eyes growing impossibly wider as his cheeks turned bright red.

Dear Ra, Yami was going to die. Thank the gods for tight jeans. Although, considering he was pretty sure it did almost nothing to hide his growing erection, it was only going to get _that _much bigger. His head turned, eyes flashing in annoyance as his phone vibrated in his pocket; turning back, Yami found them both watching him with unfiltered curiosity. Well, whatever, this was his sister after all and the gods _knew _he would do _anything _for her. Besides, if that little exaggerated action she had made a moment before was _any _indication, Yami _might _have _just _been able to get out of there with his face still in one piece. Then again, Mana _had _said they were dating and his sister _did _seem to have some kind of instinct about those kinds of things, but she _could _have just been saying that with the sole purpose of making him pay attention to her dilemma.

Either way, he was done stalling.

Here was to hoping the blonde _wasn't _his girlfriend and _wouldn't _gouge out his eyes for what he planned to do.

"Yugi."

The name tasted delicious in his mouth and the curl of his lips as it rolled off his tongue was addicting. He fought the impulse to purr, instead settling for closing his eyes for a split second and swallowing the mass of saliva that the very _name _provoked from him.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly and a small ribbon of bright pink appeared beneath his eyes in a simple blush; beside him, Rebecca was laughing behind her hands, shaking her head slightly. She nudged him and the blue-violet gaze settled on her curiously. She mouthed the words, "His name!" and the embarrassed boy turned back.

"So what's y-your name?"

"My name is Yami."

He was squeaky in tone when he murmured, "Oh, o-okay."

Yami snickered and all pleasantries vanished from his lips when he reached out to grip the back of his head and tangle his fingers in his hair, leaning forward quickly to press their mouths together; a squeak of surprise allowed him to slip his tongue past the other boy's teeth even as he moved his free hand to pull Yugi forward a step as he shuffled back towards the fountain again. Two small hands pressed at his chest and just as he had wanted, the movement brought them closer to the fountain still. He moved his mouth away to kiss a tail over the smaller teen's smooth jaw line to the soft lobe of Yugi's left ear.

He nibbled gently, his teeth smooth and soft, affectionate in their attention, relishing in the quiet startled gasp that escaped the other boy. Yugi couldn't think straight, not because of the sensation of nervousness and pleasure that flew through him but because this was his first kiss ever and while he _knew _he was gay he didn't want it to be _broadcasted _everywhere! Small, soft close-mouthed kisses warmed his collarbone and left him involuntarily exposing more of his neck even as he pushed the taller teen away again.

Despite the lack of actual _force _to the shove, it threw the red-eyed teen straight into the water as he had wanted; he tried not to burst out laughing at the sensation of being soaked to the bone with the deliciously cold water that splashed him. Instead he let out a yelp and felt amusement bubble through him as every single person nearby looked up, their attention completely wrapped around this one little display now.

Yugi flushed violently and was relatively sure that if someone were to crack an egg on his face it would have cooked in a single second. "I—I—oh…"

Yami just _barely _suppressed his laughter. This boy was adorable and, though he could feel a small bit of guilt steadily growing to flood his system, he was actually happy this boy was the one he had picked because at least for the moment he wasn't going to become faceless. But then, Yugi gave off the aura of a pacifist and he had to admit that was rather placating if not even more amusing. The guilt was horrible, yes, and it left a bitter tasted in his mouth as it forced his stomach to churn, but it was _Mana_.

He hadn't _agreed _to do it but he had not argued either, purely because he knew he would have caved anyways. The good thing though was that at least his sexuality fit in with this distraction; he had never bothered with _dating _or with _hookups_ but he knew he was attracted to guys and he had accepted that at the age of ten when he first suspected it. He hadn't exactly _indulged _in kissing either but everyone at Domino High knew that Vivian Wong had managed to shove her tongue down his throat when she ambushed him behind the bleachers. But they also knew he had lost patience and made her cry when he let loose his temper.

So, either way, no one had tried to kiss him again after that.

And he was grateful for this but at the same time it drove him _insane_.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Yugi murmured, shaking his head slightly, eyes wide as he reached his hand out; Yami snatched it with a wide devious smirk that made Yugi freeze just before he was tugged harshly and tumbled straight into the fountain. He let out a squawk that made his lungs hurt with the violent exhale, landing on top of the red-eyed boy's sitting form, one knee between his, hands on his shoulders and water raining down on both of them. Laughter painted red had him flushed and glaring irritably, frustrated beautifully with this mesmerizing stranger and his own terrible embarrassment.

Yami's mouth curved up first into a tiny half-smile and then a small grin that turned into a lopsided smirk and finally a mere massive one before he let out a small breathy chuckle that quickly escalated into full-out guffaws; Yugi flushed harder as the laughter shot around the mall wildly and drew everyone in the immediate area's attention.

"Are you two okay?" an elderly woman asked, clearly concerned.

Yugi flushed harder, sure his face had to be the shade of a tomato, but when he opened his mouth, tuning his head towards her, a hand found its way into his hair once more and his body tingled violently as lips clashed with his and sent his mind into a spiral of surprise, confusion, want, need and mind numbing pleasure that made his heart beat that much faster.

Catcalls separated the air around them, making their way through the haze that clouded Yugi's mind like the roar of the blood pounding in his ears. He pulled his mouth away, stunned to find his eyes staring at a pair of swollen lips that made his stomach twist with some kind of strange delight. He wondered if his lips looked like that and found himself surprised by the chill of pure _excitement _that shot through him.

Excitement?

He couldn't understand it, but by the _gods _if he wasn't exhilarated.

The crash tore through him, however, so quickly that his heart felt as if it had fallen into his stomach, the sensation making him tremble briefly, mouth growing dry as he took in the tall green-eyed-and-haired security guard who growled, "What are you two doing?"

Yami found himself almost purring with delight; payback time. He nearly sang his victory even as Yugi scrambled to his feet and looked embarrassed, scared and almost close to tears, but when the man looked ready to sneer at the small boy, the red-eyed teen purred out, "_Well_, if you _must _know, _he _is the one I was looking for in those porn catalogs you keep in the back"—Yugi went wide-eyed, swallowing harshly as his head snapped towards him with a cherry-red face that Yami winked at playfully—"because _he's _my boyfriend. But, alas, thanks to you, I was late, and that means I made him wait. Seeing as he doesn't _like _to be left waiting, the saucy little thing he is"—Yami made a move like scratching the air with a lazy flick of his right wrist that had Yugi's face a shade rivaling his eyes—"he pushed me in the pool because he _knows _I don't like dripping outside of the bedroom, so I got him back by pulling him in with me. And oh my god, if we _didn't _just have the _craziest _wild monkey make up sex _ever_."

Laughter, catcalls and wolf whistles shot through the air, making the red-eyed teen smirk widely, draping an arm over the gawking boy's shoulders. Only when Yugi had managed to _somewhat _calm his racing heart did he managed to exhale a weak "H-he's kidding" that only Yami heard, rolling his eyes in response and sighing as he moved closer to throw his other arm around his shoulder, moving behind him and draping his arms lazily in front of Yugi's chest.

"Okay, fine. It wasn't exactly _sex _but damn if he wasn't moaning like it was." Yami snickered when Yugi's eyes nearly popped out of his head, observed when he laid his chin on his left arm and turned teasing eyes on the smaller boy. "I feel like I've neglected him now. I mean, I know I kiss well, but _damn_. You'd think he was still a virgin!"

Yugi let out a small squeak and bit his tongue hard, heart still racing tenfold. Oh gods, he could _feel _him, there, just lightly against his back, neither imposing nor impassive. If he wasn't so embarrassed he might have tried to stop him or maybe his raging hormones would take control and that foreign taste of icy mint chocolate would coat his tongue once more and that budding erection would be put to good use and he really _wouldn't _be a virgin anymore. And, oh gods, if that wasn't an embarrassing thought but he didn't want to stop it anytime soon.

"Now, you see, the thing is, our six month anniversary is tonight and we have something _big _planned out. _If _you know what I mean."

The purr in his ear had his heart pounding in his throat and tremors of pure excitement tearing through him and arousing him further; his head told him to stop the other teen but the strange exhilaration in his veins told him otherwise, and besides, even pretending like this, for the moment this beautiful stranger was his. And aside from that, it was kind of fun watching the security guard twitch at all the insane insinuations Yami was making.

"You know how it is for us _young _teenage _males_," the taller teen continued in a drawl, turning his head to nuzzle Yugi's cheek, his breath hot against his skin and causing him to shiver, heart pounding and skipping in its beat. "No self-control. Hands wandering _everywhere_. Especially _below the belt_."

Some people were laughing now, and Yugi had to wonder at which one was more amusing, the smirking and _thoroughly _amused Yami or the terribly embarrassed red-faced Yugi. The pair of them standing like this had to be nothing short of hilarious. If he was standing there as a spectator, he was pretty sure that he too would have been laughing. There was no way he wouldn't have.

"_Always _with the hormones, us teenagers. Just so terribly _easy _to become aroused. Especially with a boyfriend as _adorable _as mine," Yami continued in a loud yet husky voice.

Yugi was starting to think his skin would become this color permanently; lips, burning but soft in their touch, trailed blazing kisses along the column of his neck, a smooth smirk of pure amusement defiantly aimed at the guard, the purr to his voice smooth and inescapable, practically binding in the spell it cast.

"Can't you imagine it? He's such an intoxicating little creature. Mm…soft skin to trail you fingers over, those plush lips swollen with kisses, a hot body to bury yourself inside…" When Yugi finally allowed himself the indulgence of his desire to look down at the other boy's face, he found himself letting out a single small strangled moan at the sensation of locking eyes with the smoldering red gaze burning like lava. "Don't you just want to fuck him _senseless_? How could you _possibly _deny me a pleasure that you yourself enjoy every night?"

He was breaking and Yami was seconds away from laughing; he shouldn't have given him that look when he had wandered back there on accident, when his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He shouldn't have looked at him like he was a piece of trash when he had pretended to be looking for gay porn in the back of the store like he had, shouldn't have turned up his nose at the teen.

He was trembling and Yami was snickering softly in his ear as the guard spat, "Because my _wife is a woman _you ignorant _brat_!"

"Got something against _homosexuals_?" Yami taunted.

"Homosexuality is disgusting and obnoxious. It's unnatural. Men and women are meant to be together. You're all going to hell!"

Yami wasn't really paying attention to him anymore because some people in the crowd were outraged and yelling at him while others started making out; his eyebrows shot up when he saw four of them all making out. He hadn't been expecting it, but that was okay. It was whatever, really.

Yugi, on the other hand, was thoroughly _awed_ by it all, mouth opened in a slight part, eyes even wider and to the point that they nearly jumped out of his head. And now that the attention was off him and Yami and the taller teen was no longer watching him, he could _finally _feel the heated embarrassment leaving his skin.

Thank the gods. He was pretty sure any longer and he would have gotten heat flash.

He turned back to the taller boy, staring until those red eyes focused on him slowly.

"You just…The entire mall…It's a fucking _orgy_!"

Yami snickered in amusement. "You'd think I was a celebrity."

Of course, his publicity as the King of Games didn't really matter in the US and he didn't care enough to bother thinking that it did; in all honesty, it was a title and nothing more as far as he was concerned. He didn't care about that. At all. And the only reason he had gained the title was because Bakura had pushed at him until he finally gave in and dueled against their cousin Seto after the two had gotten into a fight and Bakura lost several of his strange prized possessions to the brunet. Yami had been drawn into it reluctantly but had lost his temper when Seto sneered at him, thinking he didn't even know how to play the game in the first place.

Yugi went to respond but ended up having the words devoured in his mouth when his lips were met with Yami's once more; the delicious muscle he had been craving returned and the sensation burned him like he had stuck his hand in the flames of the hottest fire. His heart was everywhere, leaping in open bounds that left his mind practically trembling. Excitement coursed through him but also undeniable doubt. Yami was using him for _whatever _reason and he _knew _this so _why _did he enjoy it so much? Was it simply an adrenaline rush?

Yugi was visibly amused when Yami finally let him breathe again, stunned when he saw that many of the bystanders and some of the employees were leaving nearby stores to choose sides, but he was far from surprised to see that many of the older people took stance with the guard while the younger generation took their side. But he _was _fairly surprised to see that some people had gathered at the higher railings and were looking down at them to see the cause of the uproar.

Yami was laughing and reveling in the chaos of the situation when he grabbed Yugi and kissed him hard, making a movement for the crowd that had formed behind them with a flick of his hand, smirking so widely it nearly cracked his face as they all got carried away a few minutes later, hands under shirts, hands down pants or up skirts and pleasure tainting the air. He choked, however, when he spotted two guys in the act of fucking like a pair of bunnies.

"Dear Ra," he breathed, wanting to look away but unable to due to his awed admiration. Even _he _didn't have the guts to fuck in a public place where they were obviously on camera as well!

Yugi, on the other hand, turned a ferocious shade of red as his own mind replaced them with himself and Yami. And he knew that was awkward and _far _too fast, to the point it really made him horribly nervous and concerned, but fuck him if Yami _wasn't _the most beautiful guy he had ever met. Especially with those amazing red eyes that put his own exotic gaze to shame.

Gods, he couldn't stop. But he wasn't even sure he actually _wanted _to.

Yami snatched him back into the realty of the situation by grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him hard so that he stumbled but regained his balance enough to run with him, the two laughing as they weaved their way through the crowd with the guard chasing them; he found himself blushing again as his fingers were twined with the taller teen's as he shot him a wink and a smirk over his shoulder. His palm was warm to the point that he was amazed it didn't burn but he suspected that might have just been his hyper awareness, his terrible excitement that made every nerve in his body pulse with satisfaction and pure excitement as his heart continued its rapid beats.

Yugi had to yell to hear himself over the roar of blood in his ears when he laughed, "I feel like a fugitive!"

Yami cracked up, holding a finger to his lips as they made a mad dash for the escalator. "Damn it, Yugi! Look at what you did now!" he cried gleefully, shooting him a massive grin.

"Oops."

The red eyes gleamed in amusement that almost seemed tangible if he only tried to reach out.

And, oh _gods _did Yugi wish he could touch that beautiful amusement, the sparkling sea of burning embers and vivid sunsets, of flowing blood and gleaming rubies.

And, oh, how his heart pounded all the more.

Gods he wanted Yami and he wanted him _bad_.

But this was probably a one-time thing. He doubted he would ever see this willful spirit again.

The thought was crushing but at least it came _before _he found himself attached.

But, gods, how had this even _happened_?

He'd never known such an intense and _instant _sensation before.

"You know, I think that guy in _Mall Cop _had a scooter," Yami said, eyes gleaming and lips dawn back in one beautiful smirk that seemed to light up the entire mall. "Maybe he should invest in one."

He couldn't stop laughing, whether from the joke or the situation and its utter ridiculousness or his adrenaline rush he had no idea, but still he found it impossible to stop.

He was enjoying himself and he shouldn't have been because he had a natural aversion to really doing anything that could result in him being in trouble.

Even with Joey and Tristan he naturally avoided this.

The thought was enough to make him stop short altogether, suddenly going completely still; Yami winced at the fresh shot of pain that coursed through his arm at the sensation of his shoulder being pulled so violently because of his own speed.

"Yugi?" he asked, worried, eyes flashing with a deep concern that was far too powerful to merit having just met him.

Did that mean that Yami was just as affected as he was?

But then…why was he so affected by the red-eyed teen?

And if it _was _requited on Yami's half, did that mean that he had this same affect?

"Yugi," he repeated, this time with urgency that made the smaller boy blink in surprise.

He glanced over his shoulder and then snatched Yami's hand again, running with Yami moving to each his side. "Sorry. I just got a little distracted," he murmured, giving him a weak simple smile.

Yami stared at him with open curiosity but nodded nonetheless. Yugi wasn't lying but he wasn't entirely truthful either but Yami let it to because there wasn't really much else for him to do. They had to worry about not getting caught because he was pretty sure they could be thrown into a juvenile detention center for something along the lines of moral misconduct or pretty much indecency or something or other along those lines.

American laws were just too annoying and complicated for him to actually give a fuck.

Honestly. No one had time for that.

A clicking noise beside him made him look over. Crap, how long had Yugi's teeth been chattering like that?

Red eyes shot around immediately, scanning for paths and hiding places, and Yugi let out a small cry of surprise when Yami pulled off to the side with no warning. He stumbled several times, his teeth obnoxious but impossible to stop in their vicious clicking. He hissed in annoyance but it did nothing to quell his trembling jaw.

The employee shot them a surprised look but also seemed thoroughly amused and gestured towards the bathrooms in the back of the store; the taller teen easily led the way to the small stalls, picking the largest which he knew would have a sink and paper towels, grabbing several of them and reaching out to start drying the wet hair.

Yugi yelped at the sudden action, twisting to get out of his reach and slamming his hip into the porcelain of the sink, eyes wide and startled as they regarded him.

Yami stared back silently, too confused and startled to even think of something to say, arms frozen in their outstretched position, paper towels clenched tightly in a white-knuckled grip, red eyes slightly widened but blank in expression, mirroring his face.

For a moment the obvious and rather sudden strain of tension wrapped itself around them like an anaconda, constricting as the seconds passed.

"Are you all right?" the taller teen finally questioned.

Yugi had a split second impulse to tell him about how he had been bullied rather viciously when he was younger but fought it off. Yami didn't need to know that and Yugi didn't need to relive it, especially with that cynical voice in his ear whispering, _He might do it too if he knows_.

Because, really, what did he know about Yami?

Instant attraction or not, the other teen was still very clearly a stranger.

Sure, Yami _seemed _nice, but that could have been a farce. And Yugi really couldn't deal with being seen as any weaker today.

Besides, they went to the same school and everything, so what happened if he told him and Yami turned around and did the same to him as soon as he got him alone? He didn't think he could ever deal with another beating like the last he had gotten from Ushio, but that had been ninth grade and since then he had scurried away like a dog with its tail between its legs whenever they were in the same vicinity, and he had no idea, but it hadn't been Joey or Tristan and with the fact that he and Yami looked so much alike, it was possible that Yami had been the one to beat him until he couldn't think straight. And if he had done that—and to _Ushio _of all people—then what was going to stop him from doing it to Yugi too?

"I'm okay," he murmured, forcing a smile.

Yami studied him for a moment. "You aren't very good at lying. Your eyes give you away. They scream the truth. The problem is, it's impossible to know what that truth is," he commented quietly, eyes narrowed into slits. "But that's fine. Keep your secrets. Whatever."

Yugi looked at him curiously. He didn't _sound _mad, at least. But if Yami could tell he was lying when his friends couldn't, then either he was very intuitive—and Yugi really hoped that was it—or he lied a lot too. Gods this could all be an act…

What if Yami was just _waiting _for something and then—?

He jumped a mile and hissed in pain as his injured hip took another blow, bruising further.

"You're a jumper, huh?" Yami commented with a small smirk before opening the stall door even as Yugi opened his mouth to deny him both the truth of his comment and his opening of the door, worried it was the guard, but went completely still when he saw a blue-green-eyed blonde girl holding several clothing items.

"Narcissistic much, Yami?" she teased with a small grin.

"Oh shut up, Mana," he snickered good-naturedly, taking them from her.

"He's _cute_," she gushed, smiling widely and taking him in pointedly now that there were no more clothes in her arms.

Yugi didn't respond, because honestly "cute" seemed to be code for "weak" as far as guys went. He didn't think she meant it that way, but still, "cute" was _hardly _the adjective he wanted to be associated with. Besides, his silence didn't even bother the other two teens, though she did look a little curious, but that was more because she was seeing him rather than because he hadn't reacted to her comment.

"Get out of here before one of them mistakes you for a guy," Yami said simply, sorting through the clothes for a moment before putting the skinny jeans and new shoes down, fighting to hold off the smirk that was threatening to curve his lips.

"I'm too _feminine _to be mistaken for a guy," Mana stated matter-of-factly.

"Those mosquito bites on your chest don't seem to agree," the red-eyed teen teased playfully.

Mana gasped dramatically and pushed her breasts up with her palms; Yugi watched the two interact and slowly found himself staring at Yami for a moment. Gods, Mana had _breasts_. He could _not _call them mosquito bites. There was just no way.

"That micro-penis of yours says you aren't a guy," she hissed back.

Yugi found himself flushing horribly. Um, no, Yami definitely did _not _have a micro-penis. No, that thing that had touched his back had been _far _from small.

"Tell me you _at least _kept it in your pants, Yami," she cried, exasperated.

Yami was laughing his ass off, staring at Yugi pointedly and practically guffawing when he didn't immediately realize. "Yes, Mana, I kept that _thing _in my pants," he snickered.

Yugi stared blankly and then turned bright red, shocked out of his mind. He'd spoken out loud. _Oh gods, _he'd spoken _out loud_.

He ducked his head while the siblings snickered in amusement at his keen embarrassment.

"Ra, how much did you _spend_?" Yami asked, deciding to spare the other boy more teasing as he looked at the clothes and raised an eyebrow at his sister; she was known for spending _far _too much on a single trip to the mall.

"Not nearly as much as you would _think_."

"Oh Ra, that could mean _anything_."

Yugi kind of liked her laugh. It had an infectious quality to it that made him want to smile. It was light and floaty and made his insides tingle with warmth. The warmth had no other name. It lacked emotion. It was simply just that. Warmth. Pure and simple.

"Just get dressed. He looks like he's going to turn blue any second now."

Yami regarded him thoughtfully, frowning when he saw that Yugi looked pale now and his lips were trembling but he had also warmed up because obviously his teeth were no longer clicking. "Yeah, okay," he muttered quietly, mind wandering to the moment before. Would Yugi jump like that again?

He hadn't meant to scare him and he hadn't exactly thought he had done anything scare-worthy…

He stopped short for a moment, calculating slowly and weighing the chances of this boy being _Yugi Motou_.

But what were the _odds_?

Yami decided not to voice his thoughts, instead going about grabbing the paper towels again and offering to them, watching as, like a timid mouse, the smaller boy reached out slowly and took them from him, not looking scared but oddly curious and wondering before he went about doing what Yami had originally attempted.

Five minutes later Yugi found himself standing in gray skinny jeans and a black button down shirt with black Converse. He hadn't removed his bracelets and the material was cold and laden with the soft material but he still refused to take them off. Chill and weight be damned.

Yami was dressed in a deep red graphic tee, black skinny jeans that showed off his hips nicely with red Converse. The taller teen handed him the gray baseball cap and went about putting on the black one.

"Oh geez, tuck it in," Mana whined as soon as she spotted them; both swapped looks of pure confusion after scanning each other slowly and vividly to figure out which one was the victim of the blonde's annoyance, Yami snickering not a second later went his sister went about tucking in a startled Yugi's black button down shirt. "Boys are so helpless."

"You know Yugi," Yami drawled, making him look up with wide eyes, blue-violet gaze curious and slightly confused by the humor in his red orbs, "you should probably learn to do it yourself or the next thing you know, she'll be tying your shoes and wiping your ass."

Yugi turned bright red and even Mana who was used to her brother's wilder sense of humor blushed somewhat; she swiped at him but came up with only air when Yami moved away from her reach easily, a small grin on his face and eyes sparkling with pure amusement.

"Um, no thank you. I think I can handle that on my own," Yugi murmured awkwardly, swallowing hard.

Both of them stopped short for a moment before snickering despite how strained the weak attempt at humor came out.

Well, at least they weren't making fun of him.

"All right, well Bakura has Bluebell waiting at the entrance," the blonde announced.

"Bluebell?" Yugi echoed, confused. "Like the ice cream?"

Yami burst out laughing but Mana looked infuriated, puffing her reddened cheeks out and very well taking on the appearance of being utterly constipated. It was not an attractive look. "Bluebell is my _car,_" she snapped, irritated.

"You…named your car…Bluebell?"

"Got a problem with that, Jack?"

"Yugi…"

"Oh my Ra! _Seriously_?"

Yugi blushed furiously, swallowing hard as Yami doubled over, hugging his stomach with tears in his eyes.

"I…I…You named your car Bluebell!"

Yami was sobbing now, grabbing at his arm to steady himself, wheezing; Yugi was so stunned that he was blurting out repetitions. And his sister, oh Ra he wished luck upon anyone she ended up with; she looked ready to break the boy's kneecaps.

The smallest teen in the group swallowed hard under the girl's glare and almost felt like he might buckle under the weight of Yami's outstretched arm, but at the same time the hand on his arm was perfectly grounding, holding up upright despite his sister's glare. For a moment his mind raced with confusion, with the fear but prominent exhilaration and comforting calm that passed over him with that repetition of wonder at the strange connection with the other boy.

If it had been Joey or Tristan doing this he would have been blurting out apologies by now and then worrying she would tear him to pieces.

His skin tingled. He was embarrassed and her glare made him nervous but he wasn't _scared_. Not of Yami becoming mad at him as well or even Mana clawing his eyes out.

No, his natural instinct to blurt things out awkwardly when he was nervous was there but he wasn't scared. And that was honestly kind of shocking.

"Quit laughing already. It's not _that _funny!" Mana snapped, turning her violent blue-green eyes on Yami.

He choked, laughing that much harder.

"Damn it, Yami, it's _not _that funny!"

"Oh contraire, dear sister, it's _hilarious_," Yami responded, smirking widely.

Large blue-green eyes rolled dramatically. "_So _full of shit."

"Oh _please_, if you were in my place you would be laughing _just _as fucking hard, Mana. You know damn well that if it was me getting offended over something as stupid as my _car's _name you wouldn't be able to stop," he stated with a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Honestly, Mana, it's a _car_. And you named her _Bluebell_. I _told _you that someone would confuse it with the ice cream brand at some point. But you didn't listen. It's not my fault Yugi didn't know your car was named _Bluebell _of all things."

"How _dare _you! Bluebell is beautiful!"

"Not as a name! It sounds like you're obsessed with ice cream!"

"No it doesn't!"

"It kind of does…"

He hadn't realized he had spoken until Mana leveled him a glare and Yami smirked with a playful wink.

"Two against one, Mana."

"You both suck balls."

"Each other's?" Yami asked innocently, provoking a strangled noise from Yugi's throat that had him blushing furiously once more.

"You have no shame," he breathed out in a weak exhale.

"It's impossible to in my family." The smirk he shot with that statement had his heart skipping a beat even as his face heated all the more.

"Oh please, would you two stop verbal-and-eye-fucking each other _for ten minutes_?" Mana complained with a slight whining note to her voice.

Yugi covered his fiery face with his hands, struggling not to scream. Gods, _why_?

And how the _hell _had he ended up in this position?

He paled drastically, the color draining from his skin completely. Oh gods, where was Rebecca?

He was so screwed if she left already. This was his first time in the states and now…

"I didn't think he could get any paler!" Mana cried in awe.

Yami's palm met his face. Only his sister.

Which reminded him…

"Tell me you at least got the fucking purse because if you _didn't_—"

"Hey, you got to make out with this adorable little teen over here so don't _even _pretend you have any right to get mad, Yami," Mana said dismissively.

"Purse?" Yugi muttered, momentarily pushing his panic away to speak.

"I had to cause a distraction so that she could get a stupid purse."

"This…was all about a purse?"

He had known that it wasn't anything real because there was no foundation for something serious but the blow still blindsided him with its strength. Gods, his first kiss was a play by an amazingly hot guy to let his friend get a purse. How lower could this situation possibly sink?

Gods, his mind was spinning and his head was starting to hurt.

It could have been anyone. So why _him_?

"Shit, are you okay?" Mana asked, alarmed.

"Yeah," he croaked out after a long moment. "Yeah, I'm…"

"Mana, go call Bakura and so help me, if you don't have that purse, I'm smothering you in your sleep."

"_Not _cool, Yami," she hissed out, grabbing her phone from the jean jacket she was wearing and wandering off.

Vaguely Yugi wondered why he hadn't even glanced at her clothing but he didn't get the chance, startling when red eyes narrowed and took him in; was this the part where Yami stopped being nice and threatened him?

"You look ready to piss yourself," Yami commented with a small sly smirk. "Do you need to pee, Yugi?"

His face turned bright red and he really hated himself for being embarrassed so easily. "W-what? No!"

"Then could you stop making that face? It kind of freaks me out."

Yugi stared at him for a long moment and then finally mumbled, "Why me?" with an undercurrent of hurt that made the slight wobble to his words that much more noticeable. His eyes pricked and stung but his teeth clamped against his tongue stopped any change of tears. He refused to cry over this.

A long minute passed between them, silence too think to cut until finally Yami opened his mouth and stated a simple, "Because you're cute and impossible not to notice. And besides that, I like you."

"You…what?" he muttered disbelievingly. "You don't even know me…"

"So what? Never heard of instant attraction?"

"That's…" Yugi trailed off because if he said it was only fairytale stuff he knew he would end up feeling disappointed in himself for it later. Now the question was if Yami actually felt it too or if it was just a joke.

Honestly, Yugi wasn't sure _which _one he wanted.

They both had their pros and cons equally.

"Don't pretend you don't feel it too. If you didn't, you wouldn't have gone along with it."

"I'm a pacifist," Yugi said awkwardly, clearing his throat.

Yami raised an eyebrow. 'You had every chance to run."

Yugi debated this. He _did _have the chance to run when he pushed Yami into the fountain, when everyone was still arguing; he could have pulled away when they were running from the guard. And he had a feeling Yami wouldn't have stopped him.

"I…I…"

"You feel it too. That's why you didn't run."

He wasn't sure if he should agree or not. If he did, would Yami take advantage of it? If he didn't, would he hurt the other boy?

Yugi decided to stay quiet, watching as Yami studied him.

"You know, I'm kind of curious. You go to my school and yet I have never seen you before," he drawled casually.

He blinked, curiosity making his eyes widen. "You go to Domino High too?"

"Junior."

"What? You're a junior _too_?"

"Yes." He paused. "Didn't you hear about Vivian being rejected? About how big a douche I was when I lost my temper…?"

"That was _you_? Someone told me it was Yusei who did that."

"Yusei?" Yami rolled his eyes. "My name doesn't even sound _similar_."

Yugi cracked a small smile about to answer when instead his voice produced the words, "What are you doing in California then?"

"My cousin Seto is meeting with the owner of Industrial Illusions for a collaboration with a new game series."

"Oh…"

Yami waited a long minute but Yugi never asked so instead he simply watched as his sister came back into view but remained on the phone.

"So what are you doing here, Yugi?"

"My grandpa and I came here to see his friend and Rebecca," he answered, ignoring the way his body tingled and he found his fingers fidgeting at the lilt of his name off Yami's tongue.

"Hmm…"

"Well Bakura stole Bluebell," Mana huffed. "Drove off to get something to eat."

"Can't even pretend to be surprised," Yami snickered. "Your fault for letting him have the keys."

"Yeah, but last time Malik decided to speed around and practically crash into everything!" Mana whined.

"Whatever. So we're here for the time being."

"Yeah."

"Then let's go have some fun, shall we?"

"But you're already in trouble…"

"I'm not going to be here forever, Mana. Besides, Seto will bail us out if he has to."

Yugi blinked when their attention settled on him expectantly. Confusion swarmed him momentarily before his eyes widened with realization. But that made no sense. Why were they including him?

"I need to find Rebecca," he murmured, finding himself shifting his weight slightly, unnerved by their attention and unsure what else to do.

"Well, we can have fun in the meantime," Yami offered, making Yugi freeze in surprise at the silent pleading in his eyes; Yami really wanted him to stay, to spend more time with him…

"Live a little," Mana teased though Yugi hardly heard her, too caught up in the gaze of the other boy that made his insides burn with arousal, excitement and a curious wonder.

"Um…okay…"

"Great!" Mana cheered.

"Perfect," Yami commented, the casual statement bordering a purr in its amused lilt.

Mana dashed off while Yugi wondered at what they could do and Yami thought about what to do to cause some mayhem, spotting the baby section and taking in the strollers only to stop short when Yugi's stomach suddenly growled loudly, making his head snap towards the blushing teen.

"S-sorry."

"How about pizza?" he asked, ignoring the apology pointedly.

Yugi blushed harder as a thought slapped him across the face. "I don't have any money on me…"

He hadn't come with Rebecca for shopping but to help her carry her things so he didn't have any money on him which was good because it would have been ruined with that fall in the fountain. And thank the gods he had dropped his phone in Rebecca's purse earlier that day.

"That's fine. My card has _more _than enough on it for a simple pizza."

"But…" He trailed off and his stomach growled again just as loudly as it had before. "Um…okay. Thank you…"

"Now come on, let's get something to eat and then we can find Rebecca and you can leave with her."

Was it just him or did Yami sound upset with that idea?

Maybe he thought that Yugi didn't like him if he was looking for the blonde…

He didn't comment on this suspicion, instead following him without a second thought towards the food court, both going simply unrecognized by all of the others standing around or talking, most conversations focused on them without their actual knowledge towards the two of them; they settled at the table-booth a few minutes later, taking slices in a companionable but slightly awkward silence.

"D-does this count as a date?" Yugi finally blurted out.

"It _can_," Yami said simply, shrugging. "Or, if you're interested, I could take you on a _real _one in Domino instead."

His mouth fell open, cheeks tinted a startled pink. Yami wasn't kidding when he said he was interested in him…but if he was serious…Gods, Yami actually _wanted _to date him!

"But, as far as first dates go, how is this one going for you?"

Yugi blinked and then smiled a little. "It's okay. Kind of cool. Easier than it looks on TV…"

"Well, in the spirit of first dates and new friends, what are some of your interests?"

"_Well_," Yugi drawled, fighting off a wide smirk as Yami went about sipping his soda, "I don't like having to wait and I enjoy crazy wild monkey make up sex with my boyfriend inside of the mall's fountain."

Yami snorted soda through his nose, recoiling and sniffling as he wiped at it and coughed several times. "Oh my _Ra_," he choked out, watching as Yugi burst out laughing at him, his blue-violet eyes alight with mischievous amusement that made his lips pull up into a small smirk even as a small chuckle passed through his lips. "I'm sorry. About that."

Yugi rolled his eyes, shaking his head with a small grin. "So is Mana your sister?"

He blinked. "We don't look alike at all, do we?"

"Nope. But Mana…that's an Egyptian name isn't it?"

"Yes. My father is the ambassador."

"But…you don't _look _Egyptian…" He blinked and the blush that lit his cheeks stunned him rather effectively, his instincts taking over at his momentary, unplanned rudeness. "Oh gods, I'm sorry…"

Yami snorted in amusement. "Oh, _please_, Yugi. You think I would be _this pale _if I was a full-blooded Egyptian?" he teased. "No, my mother is Japanese. And the last of the Sennen's so my father took that as his last name. I was the first born and Mom always wanted a boy so she named me Yami. Dad wanted a girl so he named Mana."

"Oh. That's…" Yugi smiled. "That's really sweet and admirable."

Yami shrugged slightly with a small smile. "Yeah, well…"

"Mana is really beautiful," he commented casually; when he didn't blush at his own compliment Yami raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly.

"You leaving me for my sister now, Yugi?"

He chuckled at the massive blush that crossed his face, Yugi ducking his head in response.

"So, is Mana the _only _beautiful one?" he coaxed, smirking.

"I-isn't that effeminate?" Yugi choked out, swallowing hard and shifting slightly in his seat.

"I don't know. The question is really whether I _care_," Yami murmured. "How about you tell me, Yugi?"

"Huh?"

Yami nearly purred when those wide blue-violet eyes met his in surprise and confusion. "Well, Yugi, I think _you're _beautiful so, do you think it's effeminate?"

His head ducked again, Yugi found himself feeling as if someone had just asked him to marry them. There were sparks of pure excitement, a small bite of embarrassment for not having seen it coming; a twist in his stomach pronounced his happiness and the skip of his heart hit him with a rush of adrenaline.

"Um…n-no?" he squeaked. But really, when it came down to it, this was really the only compliment he had ever been given so maybe he was just eager to accept it.

"Well, little one, there you have it. Not effeminate."

Yugi decided not to comment, instead sipping his soda as Yami selected his last piece of pizza and pushed the last slice towards him, the smaller teen offering a grateful smile as he took it, the new silence nothing short of perfectly comfortable; as soon as they had finished Yami found himself texting Mana the message of _Are you ready to go_? only to receive an answer a few minute later saying _No, Bakura is still running around_.

Thank Ra his phone was waterproof at least…

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Yami murmured as they started walking again.

His response was purely impulsive, without thought of the words about to leave his mouth. "Kissing."

Yami stumbled over his own feet, head whipping around with drastically wide eyes. "What?"

"Um…" He parted his lips just enough to slip his tongue out and wet them. "N-nothing."

The purr built up in his chest and rumbled out so smoothly it was almost like the rippling of water, making Yugi tremble in surprise as his eyes locked with the other boy's; he almost wanted to run just to see if he would give chase, but he was held frozen in place, heart racing as he shifted his weight and a hand that was soft to the touch but bathed in warmth, with long slender digits that stroked his cheek as the taller teen leaned forward. He knew he had the chance to move away even as the thumb worked at his jaw line and the other four fingers splayed out across his soft cheek and the other face moved closer to his to clear the distance, the taller teen's lips warm but questioning against his; for a moment neither of them moved, Yami waiting and Yugi gathering his willpower to push his lips against his, both of them beginning to move willingly now.

"That's enough now," someone complained after the first minute when Yugi allowed Yami into his mouth, his moans coming out in the form of his hands reaching out for his upper arms and squeezing lightly.

"That is _so _fucking hot," some girl murmured.

"They haven't come up for air yet," someone else announced in pure wonder.

"You're too young to see this," someone grumbled, followed by the whine of a name neither boy caught.

Yugi wasn't really one for attention but he _was _one for nearly losing all skeletal structure to fall into a puddle at Yami's feet, his grip on his arms growing tighter and yet loose all at once, the feeling making his head spin with excitement his heart shot through his system. In a moment of melodrama, he found himself thinking that if he died right that moment, he would leave the world happy.

Yami pulled back just enough to breathe, his exhales ghosting over Yugi's lips just as his did the same, the space between their mouths warmed with the mixture of their breaths; Yugi stared into a pair of hooded eyes that made his spine tingle and arousal course through him.

And oh, when did Yami get so _close_?

Gods, he could feel his erection almost as harshly as he could feel his own straining against the material of his pants.

Yami chuckled softly, the noise low and sensual, burning its way through Yugi's ears and branding itself into his memory. Everything in his body was tingling and—

"_Run_!"

Both of their heads snapped around, their jaws unhinging in gapes as Mana tore though the area with multiple bags on and a mannequin in her arms; people were rushing out of her way, obviously having branded her as a lunatic, and if Yami _wasn't _her brother he would have pretended not to know her.

"You should probably make a run for it. Go find Rebecca and all that," Yami commented casually.

Yugi blinked and turned his head but he couldn't tear his eyes off the ridiculous scene. "H-huh? B-but—"

"Hey, I'll see you again. Don't worry about it," Yami promised casually, easily, chuckling softly. "We go to the same school, remember?"

"But—"

"Seriously, Yugi, everything will be fine. Now go find Rebecca and get out of here."

Yugi wasn't too keen on the idea but he listened regardless, somehow finding the strength to tear his eyes away and focus on the taller teen. He was related to Seto Kaiba so no doubt it would be easy for the two of them to be let off the hook. He pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling the skin warm beneath his lips and biting down a moan at the sensation before making a run for it when he spotted a blonde with pigtails, hoping it was Rebecca because it would have been awkward otherwise; only when he got to her side did he turn around to see Yami and Mana racing off with one of the mannequin's arms in between them, their laughter bouncing through the air.

Yugi shook his head, smiling widely.

It took a month.

One agonizingly, overly long month.

Yugi was on the roof for lunch that day.

The wind was warm with the heat of the sun, tugging at his clothes and hair with playful fingers. There was a rare puffy white cloud against the most beautiful of clear blue skies. The dull roar of traffic far below tickled his eardrums like faint laughter. Every once in a while the chains of the link fence would rattle with the force of the wind's gentle caresses and where the noise sometimes irritated him, now it brought a small smile to his lips, his heart oddly calm and soothed by the sound.

He startled—violently—when a voice murmured his name in a tone so low it threatened to drown in the other noises occupying the space around them.

But the skip of his heart should have been enough to tell him of the other boy's presence.

Because, as sudden as it had been, it was still constant.

And it showed him just how much the other boy meant to him.

He turned around, the smile on his face bright and warm as the sun overhead, answered with a small lopsided smirk and the few steps forward it took for him to approach the small teen's side, his voice soft and affectionate as it carried his name.

"Yami."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think I'll add on to it, but if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me.<strong>

**So…was it funny? Too serious? Sucked? Tell me what you think.**


	2. The First Date

**All right, so I was watching _What About Bob_, _Analyze That,_ _Bridesmaids, _and reading _Who Put That Hair in my Toothbrush_ and playing _Donkey Kong _and somehow, I came up with this. Also looked up "Hilarious Car Chase" on Youtube and found a few that worked SO well as an example for this part of the story (Yes there is a third part I am working on).**

**Still no lemons, but some innuendos and a little bit of mentioned sex/sexual tension as you already read in the first part. STILL not a comedian—you're welcome cause I still SUCK at straight-up jokes.**

**ANYWAYS! Hope this is just as funny as the first but if it's not, again, I'm so NOT a comedian.**

**Note: I don't know of any phone company that actually does what Yugi's does but I liked the idea so it ended up popping in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

The First Date

"Stop it," Yugi hissed softly, batting his fingers away.

For a brief second the warm tips of his slender appendages did not stroke at his elbow again but the next moment they were back and his lips pulled up into an involuntary grin at the tickle sensation, reaching over and swatting at his hand.

"Yami, knock it off."

The taller teen huffed and red eyes flickered towards the ceiling for a moment before drifting back; as soon as Yugi had started writing his fingertips reached out and stroked, causing a small yelp of laughter to bubble up through his mouth as he jumped and dropped his pencil.

The entire class stopped short and, if not for the massive blush on Yugi's face, he would not have been implemented at all since the teacher hadn't been paying attention. But the red stain gave him away and the smaller teen found himself staring at his sheet awkwardly as the teacher snapped, "Mr. Motou, do you have a problem?"

He shook his head while others snickered and Yami lazily raised his hand, loudly announcing, "There's a cockroach in the corner over there—on the ceiling. I think you should really do something about that. Very unsanitary."

She whipped around and the class burst out laughing when she turned back with a furious glare, green eyes blazing in anger. "Mr. Sennen—"

"I thought you two were already on a first name basis, Mrs. Chono. I mean, you _did _try to date his dad and he _did _throw you down flat," someone else called out and Yugi's face turned bright red when he realized that Bakura had just inserted himself into the conversation; the other teen was playing with his pencil in visible boredom, an index on both ends, tilting it up and down and watching it without so much as a glance upwards. "Shit, I thought you were going to make a move on his mom when he ignored you the first two times."

Yugi found himself choking on his own saliva, startled by the comment and swallowing hard at the suddenness, at the implications, blushing more furiously and hoping that he didn't end up blurting things out as his natural reaction to nervousness bid he do so.

When he had first met the silver-haired teen, the thing that had come out of his mouth was a simple, "Son of a bitch, there are _more _of you?" directed in a sharp tone towards his cousin who had his face in his palm as he shook his head.

And Malik's response had been crazier by far; when he had spotted them Yugi was hit in the forehead with a paper hornet that made him cry out in pain while Yami had awkwardly struggled not to laugh while trying to make sure he was okay. Yugi had assured him he was fine but had ended up laughing his ass off when Yami got hit in the face with one, straight between his eyes, one with a small piece of plastic at the end coated with black permanent ink that soaked his skin and left him furious. It had taken twelve different tries to get it off and at one point Yami had tried to coax Yugi into taking his pants off—once with the statement "I heard that pee is highly acidic—it might be able to get it off" and another with "Maybe blowjobs will do it" and ended with "Son of a—Yugi, drop your fucking pants!"—while the smaller boy had cracked up and fought him off at every turn, the two of them ending up sprawled on the floor of the boys' bathroom, laughing with Yami trying to get his pants off and Yugi constantly moving his hands away.

It hadn't been too surprising considering that Yami had insinuated multiple times in front of everyone that they were dating and that they had participated in "hot wild monkey make up sex" in a fountain.

Yami had to be the most hormonal but sweet and annoyingly beautiful as well as pathetically frustrating teen Yugi had ever met. When Yami got nervous or lost his train of thought, somehow it always ended up becoming sexual, though he never really made moves to do much more than tease and poke him, prod until Yugi wanted to scream at him but could only laugh due to the heavy tension that would seep into the air between them.

"Mr.—"

"Oh please," the silver-haired teen snapped, rolling his eyes. "Don't even bother with the punishment act. I could not give _less _of a fucking shit. So how about you stop while you're still ahead and leave me alone?"

"What's wrong with him?" someone muttered softly and Yugi didn't realize it was him until dark coffee-brown eyes narrowed and flickered towards him in annoyance, blazing slightly before settling again.

"He and Malik are having a fight again," Yami explained quietly, reaching up and scratching at his chin. "But I have no idea about _what_."

"Oh…"

"Last time I checked, it was over something about Bakura hating checkers and Malik sucking at Uno. I don't know, but I honestly don't care. They get into it every other week," he murmured, waving his hand dismissively with a single lazy flick of his wrist.

The silver-haired teen smirked in amusement; so Yami actually _didn't _know. Good. He might actually win this bet then.

"Okay then," Yugi commented, trying to make his voice light as if he didn't care but knowing that intense feeling of curiosity that tore at his insides like razor blades. "Um…we're still…?"

It took him a moment to understand the question he had left unfinished but eventually his mind supplied him with it and a small but impossibly beautiful, bright smile crossed his face and claimed his lips.

"Yeah. We're still going out later."

He wasn't sure why he needed the confirmation. They had been planning it for a whole week now, but it definitely helped to dispel some of his disbelief that he was dating the other teen to hear it from his mouth for the _perhaps _twentieth time already.

But it never failed to amaze him and that flutter in his stomach never faded with the thought.

The two of them had met on accident in a mall in California. Yami had gone with his cousins and little sister on a business trip and Yugi had gone with his grandpa to see a family friend. Yami had chosen Yugi to be part of the distraction he was putting on to get his little sister Mana the purse she wanted that a woman was apparently "body-guarding with her life" as the blonde would say every time the story came up amongst the group.

The attraction had been rather instantaneous and far from deniable the moment they met, and that sexual tension between them remained no matter how hard they tried not to draw attention to it. When Yami kissed him, there were sparks on his tongue and his entire body felt overwhelmed with the pleasure of it all.

Even after a week, it was still just as intense as it was the first time.

And the entire week Yugi thought his face would be stained red forever because the teen had no filter and his thoughts were everywhere and when he got the words out of his mouth, half the time they were sexual and left him blushing so furiously he couldn't even think straight.

The first time he blushed after their little chance meeting in which he had spent a month waiting for him to come back from the states, he had just met the family as a group aside from his parents who were out on a business trip. Instead it had been Yami taking him to his house to see Mana, Malik and Bakura while Seto and Mokuba would come later.

The first thing out of Seto's mouth after he and Mana had told the story about how they met had been, "Damn it, Yami, I thought we already explained this to you—you can't just go around fucking molesting people all the goddamned time!" to which Yami had snapped, "Hey, he was totally into it! I didn't do anything to him that he didn't want!"

The second time had been a moment later when the argument of "Just because he kissed back doesn't mean he wants you to try to bed him" had broken out and the entire family had spent twenty minutes debating this in which Yugi had turned so red that he was pretty sure he was like a zit in outer space. He figured they could probably power up an entire city with the heat his face dealt with.

Then it was "At least I didn't try to kidnap him!" from Yami to Malik who sputtered, "Son of a bitch! I thought we weren't going to talk about that ever again!" while Bakura howled, "You better watch your little boy toy over there. I think Malik might get a few ideas!" and Seto snapped, "How the fuck am I related to you idiots?" and Mokuba asked, "Ideas? What kind of ideas? Seto, what does he mean by that?" which caused Yugi to blurt out, "I don't want to be kidnapped!" which had effectively halted all conversation and thrown them each into laughter while he groaned and covered his face, shaking his head at his own outburst.

Yugi didn't think he could even recite the times that he had blushed, there were so many. In just one day he must have been so red they could call Crayola and market the shade as a new color altogether. In two days he wondered if maybe he was going to burn his skin off. In three he fiddled with the idea that his skin would flake like a sunburn. In four he wondered the odds of dying of heat stroke induced by blushing. In five he contemplated the possibility of there being a _cure _for blushing online and then felt silly because blushing was hardly a disease and besides that, Yami seemed to love making him do so. In six he wanted to wring the red-eyed teen's neck because his face felt too hot and red for him to even function. In seven he seriously debated piling on tons of makeup to make sure his blush wasn't visible and thus making it impossible to give Yami reason to try to make him do it again.

He was just happy Yami was sweet about it. He at least didn't try to do it to drive him crazy but rather because it made him happy and because he knew that the teasing didn't bother him. He wasn't cruel about it but Yugi had to admit that blushing so constantly drove him insane half of the time and he knew that Yami knew that but still neither of them cared enough to fight over it.

He loved it when Yami smiled and Yami got the widest smile ever, like a million-watt bulb, whenever Yugi blushed. So, honestly, he couldn't complain but he commonly wondered at the possibility of having his blood pool under his cheeks and stay there forever if he wasn't careful and Yami didn't let up some.

But gods if that teen didn't make him so happy the blushing was actually worth it.

"Okay."

Yami raised an eyebrow but let it go nonetheless, instead smirking slightly before leaning forward and whispering, "And you know, I think I could get used to you being with me in public. Maybe to the point that you won't even care when I touch you all over…"

"Eep!" he squeaked, jumping a mile when he felt Yami's digits running along his side teasingly, his noise making everyone in class look over while Yami cracked up and the teacher stared blankly, Bakura pausing mid-snatch of his detention form to watch them.

"I really hope that isn't a sex noise," Yami teased softly, eyes sparkling like twin rubies and making his heart pound a little faster even as all of his blood shot to his cheeks in a wild red blush. "Because as much as I love it, I don't think 'eep' is the word I want you saying."

"Yami!" he groaned, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head, his palms burning with the rush of blood.

"That's it!" he laughed. "That's the word! There you go, Yugi!"

He couldn't stop himself from laughing slightly before reaching over and swatting his arm, making the other teen snicker; anyone else and he would have taken this entire encounter as some kind of show of possession, of Yugi being Yami's, but the teen didn't act that way and so he had no reason to pretend that he was.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop…" He snickered and caught Yugi's wrist in his hand, tracing at his pulse with his thumb and smirking widely.

"You better," he snapped, but his voice came out with an undertone of a whine that was curiously amusing to the other teen who grinned widely.

"I can't help how cute you are!" he objected. "Blame it on your parents. They're the ones who—"

He covered his mouth with his hand, knowing exactly where Yami was going with it, the statement of "I'm not the one who told them to fuck and make such a beautiful boy" his most common excuse for touching him all over and making him squeal and laugh until he couldn't breathe anymore, nearly sobbing with his happiness and pleasure.

"Ssh, not in public," he muttered, blushing furiously when he was shot a few curious looks.

"But…oh fine," Yami mumbled around his fingers and Yugi recoiled when he pulled his hand away and stared at the line of saliva in his palm. "But only if you lick it off."

"Oh, _what_?" he squeaked, head snapping around as his face turned that much brighter.

Yami shook his head, laughing. "Just kidding. That's not what I want you to lick anyways."

Yugi groaned and threw his forehead into the desk, letting out a pitiful whining noise as Yami's name rolled off his tongue once more.

"You keep setting yourself up for this," he snickered, though his tone was gentle and far from even slightly malicious.

"Jerk."

"Me off. Yes, please."

"Yami!" he squeaked again, folding his arms and burying his face in them. "Stop it!"

"Okay, okay!" he laughed, sitting back in his seat and smirking as his cousin finally snatched the paper from her and wandered off, their teacher still too stunned by their little display to even really know that he had moved in the first place.

Nobody moved or spoke again until the bell rang and they started shuffling off for their next class; the odd thing was that, despite having six classes together, not once had Yami and Yugi interacted before.

It kind of made both of them wonder how they could have possibly missed each other the entire time.

Yugi was just lucky that most of the time none of his classes had seating arrangements unless the teacher moved them for being disruptive. Or for tests or something or other, so most of the time Yami could actually sit next to him and the two of them could hold hands under the desks if they were careful enough.

"Yami, hey, I—"

"Vivian, could you _please _go hump someone else's leg?" Yami drawled in annoyance while Yugi stopped short, opening his mouth once before clamping his hands over his lips to make sure he didn't blurt anything out again. "You're like a fucking hyena. Bitches always got to bring drama."

"Well that escalated quickly."

Yami and Vivian both looked at him with raised eyebrows, obviously surprised by his statement and Yugi smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm; dear gods, he hadn't meant to speak out loud _again_.

"I believe you already know why I don't like Vivian, Yugi," he muttered, nudging him with a small tap of his elbow to his arm that made Yugi snort in discomfort; those beady brown eyes were still staring him—he could _feel _them. He wondered if this was what it felt like for a wheel of cheese to be stared down by a hungry rat.

And then he remembered that cheese couldn't feel anything.

So then he felt stupid.

Which was why he folded his arms and threw his head into them, grabbing at his bang with his right index finger and pulling with a frustrated feeling.

"Sick?"

Yugi _wished_. "No. I'm okay. Please continue talking—"

"He doesn't need _permission _to talk to me," Vivian snapped at him coldly before her eyes settled on Yami again.

"Who the fuck are you to talk to him like that?" Yami spat, glaring. "Fuck off, Vivian."

"Yami, this is ridiculous. We used to be—"

"What? _Friends_?" he growled. "We were _never _friends, Vivian. You were in my class. I spoke to you twice—and one of them was just for an opinion on your favorite class for a survey, you dumb bitch. So no, let's think about this for a second—"

"You kissed me behind the bleachers—"

"I thought she kissed you," Yugi muttered in confusion, surprising himself once more with his own comment.

"Stay out of this," Vivian snapped. "You're not even involved in this conversation."

"That's my boyfriend you're talking to."

"Oh please, let's be serious, Yami, there's no way that you're gay."

Blue-violet eyes shot back and forth between them, chewing his cheek harshly so that blood soaked his tongue.

"Are you fucking daft?" Yami spat, rolling his eyes and reaching over to ruffle Yugi's hair in reassurance at the startled look he was giving him. "I like dick."

He choked on his own tongue and blushed furiously, reaching up to cover his mouth which was half-open in true shock.

"As in flesh that hangs between your legs and—"

The low screechy noise that shot through the air left him stunned and confused as to what the source was until both of them continued staring at him with dumbfounded expressions before Yami burst out laughing and Vivian curled her lip back in distaste.

"I highly doubt he has anything for you to blow on," she snapped.

Yami's laughter stopped abruptly and Yugi found himself really wishing he could fall though the floor as he made yet another choking sound before hitting his own chest several times with his fist.

"Right, but you probably do," the red-eyed teen drawled, propping his left elbow on the desk and putting his chin in his hand.

Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment and frustration and Yami waved a hand dismissively as his eyes flickered towards Yugi who tried not to choke on his tongue again.

"Yami, you're so full of shit—"

"_I'm _full of shit?" he snapped, getting up and glaring at her furiously. "You _ambushed _me behind the fucking bleachers! And then I told you off and you put on crocodile tears and made everyone think that I had hit you!"

"Oh my gods…he's abusive now."

Yugi covered his mouth but was gawking behind his hands, staring at Yami with wide eyes only to find that he was cracking up and did not look even slightly put off by the comment.

"Oh my Ra."

"Seriously? He's got like…fucking Turrets or something and you're over here pretending that he's perfectly okay?"

"That's not Turrets," Yami muttered, laughing harder before pausing and looking at Yugi with his lips pulled back in a grin like the Cheshire cat. "Hey, aibou, want to play a game?"

"Um…sure…?"

"Okay, so we're going to pretend to have Turrets."

"What? Why would we do that?"

"Because it's fun and this bitch just claimed that you have it. And if you can _fake _it then it proves that you don't have it."

"…Um…I'm not really sure that's how it works…"

Yami ignored this, instead screeching, "Snot-rocket!"

"Uh…stinky…cheese-dick?" he muttered, blushing because he couldn't think of how to progress with this game.

"You know, normally I think we're supposed to start out with the non-suggestive ones first, but I like how you roll," Yami teased, winking at him until his face turned fire-truck red and he couldn't tear his eyes away from his. "Dingle-berry face!"

"Ass-wipe!"

"Douche!"

"Slut bucket!"

"Shit face!"

"Whore face!"

"How can you have a face like a whore?" Yami commented quietly, furrowing his brows before looking at Vivian and snapping his fingers. "Good job, Yugi."

"Oh, oh—!" He covered his face with his hands, blushing furiously and Vivian glared at him furiously. "I didn't—"

"Sure you did," Yami drawled before he could get the words out and Yugi had the impulse to both laugh and swat him a couple of times but settled for blushing harder and shaking his head in denial. "Your turn aibou."

"I don't want to play this game anymore."

"Just one more, okay?"

If Yugi didn't care so much about him he would have snapped at him that he didn't want to anymore but instead he sucked in a deep breath and said, "Cunt!" in as loud a voice as he would allow himself to.

Yami recoiled like he had struck him and Yugi backtracked violently for a moment before blinking when the taller teen cried, "Ra, Yugi, how fucked up is that? I mean, why the hell would you just fucking call me by Vivian's middle name?!" in a horribly distressed voice.

Vivian gawked as did Yugi who blushed several shades of red both because of the insult and because his body was threatening to let loose his laughter and he really didn't want that to happen yet. Not with her right there. Plus it was so rude and he was raised to always be polite and, oh, this was horrible but he couldn't stop the impulse to laugh his ass off at the girl.

"Yami—"

"Vivian Cunt Wong. It sounds just _so _right, don't you think, Yugi?"

He didn't answer, instead clamping his teeth into his cheeks and staring at the desk in front of him pointedly; he would not open his mouth again. He refused to open his mouth again because he had no doubt that he would never make it out of this situation with his entire body still working and intact.

"So help me, Yami—"

"So help you, what, Vivian?" he snapped. "I'm not a hyena and I won't bow to your little whims you stupid bitch. I already told you the day you practically _attacked _me behind the bleachers that I didn't like you—at all—and you still didn't listen. So make a point to do it now. I am gay. And Yugi right here is my boyfriend. And if you don't back the fuck off, I swear I'll ruin you. Do we understand each other?"

Yugi wished he could melt into a puddle and disappear now as his skin crawled beneath the glare that Vivian shot him before she went back to her seat with a dark look at Yami as well, ignoring them both pointedly as she took a seat again.

He didn't encounter Vivian again until he was getting his things from his locker; Joey, Tristan and Tea were coming down the hall from their own lockers when she approached and threw him into the locker with a shove of her shoulder into his.

"Yami is still _mine_," she snapped at him as she passed, Yugi quiet and staring as he watched her go.

"What happened with her?" Joey demanded, rushing to his side.

"I, uh…nothing. She, uh…she's confused. Don't worry about it."

"You're okay?" Tea asked softly.

"I'm fine," he said with a small smile. "She's just confused."

Did it count as confusion if she was delusional about someone _else's _sexuality?

He kind of had to wonder about that much.

"So, Yugi, what kind of movies do you like?" Yami announced as he slipped over to his side after the group had separated for Joey and Tristan to move along with Tea down the street and Yami's cousins and sister to wander off.

They had always been interrupted when the conversation came up before, mostly because Yugi's own friends had leaped at the chance to get to know Yami seeing as they were now dating. But sometimes it was because Yami's cousins decided to be somewhat annoying in their questions and would mess around with things they shouldn't have in the first place.

He blushed now, because they had decided to pick a movie when they got to the theater and would possibly catch dinner before or after that happened depending on the showing of the movie they chose.

"Um, I've kind of been told that I'm a pain in the ass with movies—I pick them apart a lot. But I like a lot of different genres…I guess I watch comedy more than anything though…"

Yami nodded once. "Well then, we're right up each others' alleys aibou," he chuckled. "Bakura and Malik refuse to go to movies with me anymore because of that now."

* * *

><p>"Yami!"<p>

He frowned at the tone to her voice. "Mana, what the hell are you shouting for?"

"Because it's about fucking time that you answered the phone!"

"Why are you even calling me? Bakura was supposed to pick you up from your dance lessons, not me."

"Bakura isn't here yet!"

"So maybe he's running a little late—aw fucking hell…"

"What? What happened?"

"Nothing. He's just…right here. In front of me—_instead of picking you up from your dance lessons_!" he commented loudly, making the silver-haired teen look up in surprise before realization dawned in his eyes and he ended up making a chortling laughing noise before rushing off for his car.

"All right, he'll be there in a few minutes. Don't—"

"Okay, thanks, bye now!"

Yami stared at his phone for a long minute and then shook his head in annoyance, rolling his eyes before crossing his arms and dropping his phone into his pocket. Well there went his ride to the movies. But that was okay. He could make it walking if nothing else happened.

But first he needed to get something to eat really fast and then he could get ready and meet up with Yugi for their date.

His insides tingled.

He was going on his first ever date. And with Yugi Motou of all people, his _boyfriend_.

The cutest little teen in all of Japan—and possibly the _world_—was _his_ boyfriend.

Now he just had to figure out how to keep from doing something stupid—and he was known for being _drawn _into these stupid situations—and he was golden.

He let out a breath when he spotted Mana's hamster on the chest of drawers, because why the _fuck _was General Fluffy out of his cage? His eyes flickered around quickly, wondering where in the world Milky Way was and why General Fluffy was still alive at this point.

His eyes fell on the sleek black-and-silver-furred she-cat sitting a few feet away on her scratching post with perfect balance even as she licked up the entirety of her slender right foreleg.

Red flickered towards white and ginger fur and his mind raced with possibilities because how the fuck did he get out of his cage again?

Okay, so if he moved slow enough maybe he could get to General Fluffy _without _alerting Milky Way to the fact that he was right there; then _again_, if he went over to her and pet her some, she would melt like putty under his hand and purr and he could carry her downstairs and put her in the kitchen with some cat food and keep her busy.

But if he did that, he might miss it when General Fluffy started to move again.

Yami narrowed his eyes, looking between the two pets and then realized slowly that he could cover the stupid rat thing with the bug catcher he had and keep him there before taking his beautiful kitty downstairs and feed her, play a little with her and then get him back in his stupid cage.

The bug catcher, thankfully, was only a few inches away from the fuzz-ball in the first place; it only took one quick movement to get over there and slam the plastic container over the hamster who squeaked slightly while his cat froze and looked over with bright intelligent eyes that accompanied the sharp tilt of her dark black head. Her ears flicked, the predatory nature of the cat kicking in as she narrowed her eyes into slits and stared; Yami glanced at the hamster, at the random spots of bright ginger and white, frowning slightly before smirking when it ran straight into the plastic and then repeated on all four sides before just standing still in the middle of the little container.

Now Yami knew for a fact that if his weight hadn't been distributed to keep the cage down, the stupid thing would have gotten knocked over but he still turned his attention to Milky Way instead because if he stayed where he was she would be the one to attack that plastic a second later. The teen was careful to pull his weight away, making sure that it was not noticeable to the hamster before going over to the she-cat who acknowledged his approach with a stare before standing and arching her back, purring and stretching her left paw out.

Yami chuckled in amusement and reached out to pet her, feeling her fur shift beneath his fingers like silk as a purr rumbled through the small feline and he could tell she was hungry regardless; it was strange, but she had this weird habit of telling him when she was hungry at the exact same time every day, by stretching her paw out when he approached and melting into his embrace purely because she knew it would get her food.

His mom often said she was the smartest one in the house because of this, and half the time Yami agreed because his and Mana's habits for getting into idiotic situations was amazing. The craziness that always followed them around was astounding.

He plucked her off the carpet-covered cat-post and pulled her to him in order to hold her as if she were a baby, snickering when she continued purring and her tail flicked on his arm; he got her downstairs and placed her on the counter like he always did, watching her tail flick as he pulled out the can of cat food and undid the lid, grabbing the bowl from the cabinet and a fork to scoop it out.

She continued purring for a little while before rubbing against him and starting to eat; he dropped the fork into the sink and hurried upstairs, finding that General Fluffy had _definitely _knocked the bug catcher over and escaped. He had to admit that he had kind of wished the stupid hamster hadn't lived through it purely because then he wouldn't have to mess with finding it before Milky Way did.

Frustrated, the red-eyed teen crouched on the ground and peered under the dresser before his guts suddenly twisted and his stomach churned and his head turned towards the doorway slowly; oh gods, had that fucking _rat _scurried out of the room?

A groan passed through his lips as he sat up again and looked around; he couldn't have gotten very far, right? He was tiny. And he had zero sense of direction or survival or—oh Ra, he was going to be a pet murderer if he didn't get this little hairball back!

Now, how did one go about looking for a hamster?

He cursed under his breath; wasn't there something about flashlights or something or other he was supposed to do?

Yami huffed petulantly; why couldn't Mana have just gotten a fucking cat? At least that way he could just point a laser around the room and wait for it to come out and try to catch it…

A low whining sigh passed through him as he finally relented himself to find the little creature, thinking for a long moment before peering under his bed and then glancing around curiously; if he was a hamster, where would he go…?

His eyes narrowed into slits. If he was a hamster…

Well, first of all, he'd look better than General Fluffy. Ginger and white was _so _ordinary it made his skin crawl. No, he'd want to look cool like Milky Way—black and silver, maybe with a little white on his little pink clawed paws. And of course he'd keep his eye color because there was no _way_ he would swap _red _for beady brown.

Aside from that, he wouldn't have even gotten out in the first place because really, what was there to explore in this house? Mana practically took him all around there when she was home anyways. She liked to pretend he was as awesome as Milky Way was.

Yami snorted at the thought; as if that little fuzz-ball could _ever _compare to his magnificent kitten.

Red eyes scanned the room for a moment and impatience tapped at his senses. He didn't have all day for this; he had to meet up with Yugi for their date!

His stomach hummed with warmth but did nothing to help him out.

Hmm…okay, hadn't he seen a show where they guy had "become" the snake?

Oh yes, he knew he had.

Now what had he done?

Right, he'd "centered" himself, cleared his mind, focused on the snake, and then _became _the snake.

Yami could do that. He could definitely do that, because, why not? Why wouldn't he be able to?

He closed his eyes and pictured the hamster in his head. Ginger patches against white fur, beady brown eyes staring back at him, a large pinkish-tinted nose, clawed pinkish-tinted paws, little ears…

If he was General Fluffy, he would be…

In his cage, because that was where he fucking belonged and—no, no, no Yami, only General Fluffy.

For some reason that brought forth the idea of Mana dressing him up for Christmas, of the tiny little dark brown antlers she had put on his head and the red cape that had fallen across his back and Yami fell over laughing at the thought.

Fuck, the family photos with that little rat dressed up had been _amazing_.

He'd been in every one of them because his mom loved it, but that little thing had been weird in its little poses, occasionally pawing at his antlers or sometimes staring at the camera intently. But mostly it was hilarious because he had pooped in Mana's hand each time the camera went off.

Yami had laughed so hard he'd cried and rolled on the ground and Milky Way, who had been dressed in a simple bell around her sleek neck, had stared at him for a few minutes before jumping on his stomach and curling up while he was still surprised by her sudden appearance.

But Ra, if Mana hadn't gotten so whiny and mad about General Fluffy constantly pooping in her hands! When Bakura and Malik had come over only a few minutes later they had witnessed General Fluffy tinkling on Mana's arm when she went to move him into his cage; the two psychos had fallen over themselves in laughter and had practically guffawed when his mom clicked a picture and Mana screamed that he wouldn't stop pooping on her.

Oh shit, no, he would _not _ever want to be General Fluffy.

He let out a breath, still laughing, and listened hard; weren't those things known for squeaking?

Yami covered his face with his hand when he was hit with the sound of Yugi squeaking at the thought, trying hard not to snicker because this was _far _from a good time to think of him.

No, he needed to focus.

He needed to _be _the hamster.

A squeaking noise interrupted his thoughts and made him stare in confusion; what the fuck was that?

A groan slipped through his lips; of course he would forget _that _quickly, right?

He rolled his eyes in annoyance at his own thoughts and shook his head, peering under the bed and around again, listening and struggling not to just start throwing things out of his furniture and tossing said items around.

Because fuck him, he refused to have to clean that up.

And he was _still _confused about how exactly the fuzz-ball got into _his _room of all places. What kind of idiocy was this?

He narrowed his eyes slightly in annoyance before shaking his head.

Focus. He had to focus—the squeaking came again a little further away and this time he pinpointed it as out in the hallway, getting up and racing out there; it turned out to be a bad move to run so fast because the second he got out there he watched the tiny rodent go tumbling down the stairs with loud squeaks every impact.

His mouth fell open, begging to let loose his laughter, but fought off the impulse just long enough to go down after him; the second he got down there the little ball of fur tore off into the kitchen and all hell broke loose.

Milky Way shot forward and smacked the ball of fur straight across the room and leaped after him, springing on nimble paws while Yami tried to catch up with what was going on exactly.

Oh holy fuck—She wasn't even de-clawed!

But the hamster wasn't bleeding from what he could see…

Either way…

"Milky Way, no," he snapped at her; normally that tone of voice would make her look over at him and then step aside but now she instead busied herself with swatting General Fluffy away and leaping again. Both of them watched him sail under the gap beneath the fridge, Milky Way going over and reaching her paw under as he squeaked and Yami was pretty sure the little thing was probably relieving itself on the floor by this point.

He snickered at the thought but immediately groaned at the idea of it being hurt.

Mana would kill him…

He grabbed at the black and silver she-cat and she squirmed but didn't turn her claws on him; instead he managed to get her to the table and place her there before watching as she immediately leaped down and went back over.

A repeat of the action had her leaping again and the third time she gave him a look that _clearly _said, _You know I'm going to go get that thing no matter how many times you put me up here, right_?

Yami watched her as she clawed under the fridge again and his stomach twisted with the idea of what he planned to do, of the only thing he could think to do—he squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself not to look, grabbing the black device and pulling it until he couldn't anymore, pulling the trigger—

She let out a yowl like she'd been shot and he could hear her scrabbling, racing off, yowling again when he trailed it after her, still not looking; he only risked squinting through his right eye the second that he knew she was out of the room.

He dropped the sink hose back in place, muttering, "I'm sorry Milky Way, I didn't mean to" several times under his breath and almost wanting to cry at the idea of having sprayed his kitten with water before fighting it off and going over to the fridge.

Maybe if he sprayed under there…?

He winced.

The thing would probably drown if he did that.

The squeaking happened again a little away from him and he scrambled much like Milky Way had, struggling against the wet surface and falling on his stomach just as it disappeared under the sink.

Gods, he was going to kill Mana for picking this little thing as a pet.

"Here, General Fluffy. Come here, General Fluffy." He rolled his eyes; did hamsters even respond to their names? He didn't think so but with the way that Mana constantly talked to him, you would think he spoke back; he paused all movements, eyes widening. What a scary thought.

He shook it off and pulled the sink cabinet open all the way, peering into the darkness and frowning; what the fuck? When did they get so many _things_?

He looked at the detergents and snatched the Finish packs; so that was where they went! He had thought they were out. Oh good, because now he could pretend to wash the dishes on his chore nights and just drop them in the washer again.

Oh, life was beautiful!

He snatched the hamster suddenly, seeing his chance and seizing it as quickly as possible, but as he caught it and pulled it out, going to drop the metal case of soap back against the wood and close the door, he let out a yowl akin to his cat when the hamster bit him. An involuntary jerk of his hand sent the tiny animal catapulting through the air and into one of the open pantry's shelves.

"Oh shit!" he cried, hurrying over and peering into the pantry, searching but hearing nothing and nearly wailing in dismay when he could catching nothing of movement; had he killed it? Oh Ra, if he had killed it, Mana would _never _forgive him! And what if she told _Yugi_? If she told Yugi, he might just break up with him!

Yami wailed with the thought, a low keen noise that brought a squeak of alarm and a hiss that made his heart leap with joy. The little fucker was still alive!

He looked over towards the living room to find that Milky Way was actually sitting on top of the couch's backrest, watching him with narrowed eyes, tail lashing slightly; she didn't look as wet as he had thought, but she had probably gone to work with her tongue. He wouldn't be surprised; the only time he had ever given her a bath, she had licked herself dry in only five minutes, glaring at him petulantly for a couple of days with a lashing tail but overall okay.

His eyes turned back to his sister's rat's hiding place. He just had to figure out which shelf he was on and life would be _grand_. He could go on his date and be a happy little red-eyed Egyptian and just live life in bliss.

A small hum of approval escaped him as he leaned forward to start sorting through the spices; a spider in the back had him yelping and snatching his hand back, smacking straight into the upper shelf that came toppling down suddenly. The flour on the shelf exploded into the air just as Milky Way yowled almost as if in laughter and General Fluffy squeaked loudly and tore his way across the floor; Yami watched almost in slow motion as the black cat caught sight of him and leaped off the couch to the banister and onto the table, bunching her muscles as the flour-coated rodent started scurrying.

He grabbed the hose again, as quickly as possible, aiming, and then yelled in surprise when his cat yowled and tore out of the room and General Fluffy squeaked in one continuous cry and water slammed into his face in thick droplets. The fuck was going on?

He released but the suddenness of the movement shot water straight into his face in a massive stream and caused him to cry out, flailing his arms awkwardly as he jammed his hip into the counter and yelped in pain.

What the fuck?

The water turned off due to nothing holding the trigger and the red-eyed teen gawked at it in surprise before snatching it off the ground and realizing that in his haste he had jerked it too hard, dislocating the nozzle slightly.

But he didn't have time to fix it so he threw it back into its place and snatched General Fluffy off the ground, hurrying up the stairs before the stupid thing had time to gather its wits about having been half-drowned just moments before.

He dropped him into his cage easily and locked it, even putting several jewelry boxes in front of the door and growling out, "Don't you dare fucking move, you rodent! I swear I'll let Milky Way eat you!"

The stupid fuzz-ball turned and crawled onto the wheel and Yami nearly screamed in frustration at the audacity of the creature.

And, oh holy fuck, now he had to clean the kitchen and put the pantry back together _and _take a shower and…Life so sucked.

* * *

><p>Yugi debated for a full twenty minutes whether to call him or not; his fingers constantly hovered over his contact, desperate to press, but he forced it off each time. No, he was being clingy and really desperate.<p>

Yami would call him if anything came up.

Right?

Right.

…Right?

Yugi bit his lip and tossed the phone onto the bed next to him, putting his hands in his lap and struggling not to tremble with exhilaration before pulling his right forefinger to his teeth and tugging at his nail. Oh gods, he was going to cry if he didn't get his mind off of this soon!

Video games.

Yes, he'd use video games…

* * *

><p>"Malik, I need help."<p>

"Huh?"

"I said I need help. I need you…to drive me to the movie theater." He pinched the bridge of his nose, resisting the urge to curse under his breath. "I, um…overslept and needed to get ready and now I really need you to drive me."

He didn't like the purring. "Sure thing, cousin."

Yami looked at some flecks of flour caught under his nail and grimaced. The crap had set like cement and it was so hard to dig under there and get it all.

He wanted to cry half the time just looking at them; what was Yugi going to think if he saw this?!

He shook the thought off and dug through his backpack to pull his wallet out, checking twice and then a third time and a fourth before being completely satisfied with the idea of the amount of money in the little pouch of leather.

He spent ten minutes waiting and then lunged out the door with the speed of a bullet when he heard Bluebell in the driveway. Vaguely he wondered how Malik had gotten Bluebell but at the same time he was just so relieved that he couldn't care less.

"Drive," he snapped as soon as the belt was secured.

"What a greeting," the blond snorted, rolling his eyes but starting to back up the little blue Mazda regardless.

It was only five minutes into it that Yami felt his body tingling with awareness.

"What are you doing? Shit, Malik, the theater is—"

"Dude, calm down," he drawled, glancing at him sideways with a slightly put out but mostly amused look. "I know what I'm doing."

"But you turned the wrong way!"

"This is a shortcut."

Yami stared at him as if he had grown three extra heads and then narrowed his eyes into slits; a shortcut? Through the woods?

He was starting to feel almost like Red Riding Hood.

"Malik, I swear to Ra, if I am late—"

"_Short_cut, not _long_cut," he interrupted, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "You need to pull that stick out of your ass. Live a little."

"I live plenty," he retorted, scowling. "But if I'm late for my _first _date, I _will _cut your balls off and string them on a necklace, get them bronzed and give them to your mother for a birthday present."

The blond made a sputtering noise. "You're fucking demented!"

"I'm related to you!"

Both of them were silent for a moment and then suddenly the car swerved; Yami's head snapped towards him, eyes wide in shock, crying out, "Malik, what the ever-living fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Relax! I know how to drive!"

"Stop swerving like this!"

"The road curves randomly," he snickered.

"Are you _shitting _me?! The road is _straight—_"

"Not anymore!"

Yami let out a loud cry of shock as the car shot straight into the trees, moving across the grass and straw and making its blue body shake violently as it jumped every now and then with its movements.

"What the fuck are you—? Malik!" he seethed. "Why the hell would you—?"

"I told you it was a _shortcut_!"

"Yeah—on the road!"

"I never said that."

Yami's eye twitched to the point that it looked like he was trying to communicate with Morse code. "Y-you're fucking…You're—please—tell me—you're fucking _shitting _me right now!" he snarled.

"Pfft, calm down, Yami, we're almost to the other road—"

"Other road?"

"Well no shit, dingdong. Of course there's another road. I'm not _that_ crazy!"

"Bullshit."

They hit the pavement too fast, swerving when Malik turned and the blond was laughing while Yami struggled to grip something, jerking violently in his seat.

There was a massive screeching noise and the car spun violently and Yami jerked forward with a sick snapping noise like the belt had broken but that made no sense because his lungs constricted with the impact of his chest against it…

It took fifteen minutes for him to regain consciousness; it took another five for him to realize that he could feel everything in his body. It took two more to figure out the noise, loud and irritating and making his ears ring, was the horn in which Malik was pressing his palm violently.

"Oh thank fuck," the blond commented, leaning over and grabbing his face, wincing but then smirking. "If that scars you'll be fucking Harry Potter."

Yami stared at him blankly. "What…what happened?"

Malik stared for a moment. "We were—"

Yami twisted away from him violently, struggling with the belt and door and stumbling out on weak legs that threatened to buckle as he vomited violently onto the grass, grabbing the door to keep himself steady.

"Aw fuck…"

The red-eyed teen managed to fight off a second bout in order to stumble a couple of steps back and then fall over on his ass in the grass, gawking; the entire back of Bluebell had been torn away—lying fifty feet away against a tree.

They'd crashed; okay, that much had been obvious, but when had he even gotten in the car in the first place?

Yami narrowed his eyes in confusion as his stomach twisted violently once more.

His fingers were trembling when he pulled the phone out of his jacket, dialing before his mind really connected with what he was doing. "…Help…?" he mumbled under his breath just as his name was spoken. "We crashed…"

* * *

><p>"Take that fucking sea bitches!" Yugi crowed, jumping to his feet and laughing. "Nobody beats the swordfish, motherfuckers!"<p>

His victory dance was cut short by the alarm on his phone going off.

Ooh, he had to go change and then he could meet Yami at the movies!

* * *

><p>"All right, now turn."<p>

The little dark green Toyota pulled up next to them and Yami tipped his head up from where he was leaning against a tree to keep from falling over or vomiting on the forest floor.

Mana was the first out of the car, hurrying over to his side and tilting his head up to look at confused red eyes before giggling when she spotted the torn skin on his forehead. "You know, if that scars, I'm going to call you Harry Potter."

"Mana!" another voice snapped.

"Seto?" Yami muttered, head spinning as he tried to get a grip on the situation, pain spiking with the sudden shift of reality for that split second before swallowing harshly and staring blankly as he stood on wobbly feet.

"Fuck no, moron," Bakura snapped, laughing until he almost couldn't stop due to the look of pure confusion that lined the red-eyed teen's face; he held up his phone and the older brunet missing from their circle of cousins appeared in front of him.

"Of course not, Yami," he scoffed, sitting back in his black leather lounge chair and folding his legs in front of him on the desk. "Who the fuck do you think I _am_? I don't have fucking time to run around looking for you guys because you got in a crash."

Yami blinked once, then twice, and then rubbed at the bump on his head, blinking again. "I'm so fucking confused right now," he muttered, shaking his head and staring, straining his neck to look at the phone and tilting his head curiously. "How are you here right now? Oh shit, was that Indian story true? Did someone capture your soul and trap you inside?"

Bakura covered his mouth, biting his knuckle to fight off his laughter, only partially concerned for his cousin because he knew that he had hit his head hard but he was petty sure it wasn't as bad as he was trying to make it seem.

"Son of a bitch, Malik, did you drug him?" the brunet demanded.

"I should have!" the blond cried, throwing his hands up. "I can't believe I fucking forgot—"

"Can you feel this?" Yami asked, reaching out and tapping the glass where Seto was leaning forward, his finger touching the spot where he would have felt his forehead had it been them standing near each other.

"Okay, how hard did he hit his head?"

Mana stopped short and looked at her older brother curiously, frowning slightly as she moved to his side, startling him and making him stare in shock before pushing her away slightly. "Um…hmm…"

"I need a vacation," Seto grumbled under his breath.

Yami tilted his head and looked over at him again. "You know, I heard it's always nice weather in Hawaii…or um…was it Alaska? Which one is the warm one?"

"Well…at least he still knows the states."

"Yep," the red-eyed teen proclaimed proudly, smiling widely. "I do, I do! I've been to them too! It's where I met Yugi and we had hot monkey make up sex in a fountain at the m…Oh, _fuck_!"

Malik let out a protest of a shriek, crying out in pure pain as he started punching him violently in the shoulder, snarling in frustration even as Bakura howled with laughter and Mana giggled while their normally-impassive blue-eyed cousin smirked in vivid amusement.

"I'm going to be late! It's our first fucking date and I'm going to be late!" Yami cried angrily, slugging him again before his head started ringing too harshly for him to continue any longer. "If he breaks up with me over this, I'm buying black powder and your ass is going to be disintegrated when it explodes."

"…Isn't that shit illegal?"

"I have my connections."

All three of them shot looks at each other, contemplating the odds of it and snickering in unison when they realized that it was very possible that he did considering that he had said he actually knew how to grab hold of some mushrooms…

"I should have drugged him," Malik muttered, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "Things would be so much easier if I had just drugged him."

"Aw, is Malik afraid of a little ass kicking?" Bakura sneered.

"You fucking bitches," Yami spat, making them both stop short, "I'm going to lose my boyfriend and you two pieces of shit can't stop arguing for five seconds to help me out here?"

Both of them started to snap at him but then stopped when they saw the wild light that had entered his eyes; both of them nearly pissed themselves for a second. Fucking psychotic looking red-eyed demon.

"Oh my Ra!"

All three of them jerked towards the source of the noise, Yami moving first in a fast pace that made his head throb before he stopped in front of her; Mana was leaning against Bluebell's driver side window, tears in her eyes as she stroked at the smooth glass.

"My _baby_!"

Yami would have had something sharp and at the ready any other time but now instead stared blankly and then turned his attention towards Malik with a raised eyebrow.

"You destroyed my _baby_!"

"She acts like that shit is actually important," Seto muttered, rolling his eyes and making Yami turn his attention back towards him.

"I pissed myself! Do you see how angry I am? I _pissed _myself!" Mana cried loudly, angrily.

All of them had to stop and stare for a split second before cringing and turning away, shudders passing through each of their spines.

"Yami!" she cried, moving towards him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Mana, _no_," he snapped, holding his hands up. "Do _not _touch me. I don't need your excursions on me, Fluid Girl."

Bakura and Malik both started snickering, covering their mouths partly with no real movement but their hands beneath their noses in a motion almost as if they were rubbing them.

"Don't call me that! You always have bodily fluids on you in the middle of the night!"

Both of them were in stitches now, howling as they doubled over and nearly fell to the ground.

"That's different!" Yami protested hotly, feeling a small stream of heat hitting his cheeks at the topic of conversation. "Fucking wet dreams are normal! It's healthy! Peeing on yourself? Not so fucking much, Mana! I've never heard of someone _pissing _themselves because they're _angry_! Ra, Mana!"

"Yami—"

"No! Don't 'Yami' me! I'm a sexually repressed teenage boy! I am _supposed _to have erotic wet sex dreams!" he cried in annoyance. "It means everything is working properly, damn it!"

Malik and Bakura fell to the ground and Seto let out a noise of complete irritation at the phone being dropped and having to stare up at the sky.

"Someone pick up the fucking phone."

The two psychos continued rolling on the ground and Yami was still arguing with Mana, defending his habit of having wet dreams and both of them were starting to raise and lower their voices, but all of it ceased when he screamed, "_Someone better pick up this fucking phone right now or I'm going to kill all four of you_!"

Bakura and Malik scrambled but Yami got it before them, laughing when they ran into each other's shoulders in their effort to snatch it off the ground. "Serves you right, jackasses."

Both of them glared at him as they got up and dusted themselves off and when Yami glanced down he found Seto glaring as well but dismissed this as him being angry about being forgotten about when he could have been using his "valuable time" doing "more important things".

Ten minutes later they were moving down the highway—Yami was still unsure of why they had chosen to take this route when it would have been easier to just take the back one—when the police sirens went off and Yami couldn't understand what had happened until he saw the empty beer bottle Malik had at his mouth.

"Oh my fucking Ra!" he cried, throwing his hands up. "What the ever-lasting fuck is _wrong _with you?!"

"What? I'm just having a little fun!" the blond snickered, pretending to slow down on the side of the road; the police cruiser started to do the same when he sped up and ran the traffic light that the cars were waiting at.

The police officer shot forward but Malik seemed ready, twisting off the side and pulling over; the lights went off, but Yami could still hear the purr of the engine, gawking when he started to open the door and Malik gunned it.

"Are you shitting me right now?" Mana laughed, throwing her head back. "Dumbass! He should have _known _better!"

Bakura and Malik both cracked up at the statement, agreeing without words, and Yami peeked out of the back windshield, finding himself wanting to laugh but feeling incredibly horrible for the idea.

The second car came from the other direction and Yami was pretty sure they were going to crash but the car swerved and suddenly Malik pressed the brakes, making them jerk forward against the seatbelts as they spun somewhat before coming to a standstill. The original car came at them from the bumper, barely tapping it but making the car shift some with the suddenness of the action. The Toyota straightened to align correctly in the road while the cruiser in front of them stopped and backed up some. The second car gave them a love tap from the back as well and moved forward so that both cruisers were practically touching hoods.

Yami let out a sigh of annoyance, huffing and shaking his head, but ended up staring in shock when his blond cousin started the gas up again and slipped between the railing and the cruiser to spin some and give it a friendly tap to the front, spinning completely to face it with their wheels practically touching, twisting to touch the side of the car's body against the front of the cruiser.

They spun twice more, Yami surprised by the slow pace in which they moved and the fact that it took several seconds for the police officer they had been messing with to finally inch forward some; they moved forward just as the officer did, moving in opposite directions before twisting to body check the second car while the first nearly moved off into the railing.

They moved forward with the two cars, revving the engine noisily to the point that it grated on Yami's nerves, and then they tried to box them in again but Malik pressed backwards and turned the car to face the front, backing up and moving forward to press into the two cruisers' car doors. Finally the first car had to back away, giving them enough room to zoom forward and start racing down the road.

"Slow the fuck down!" Yami spat, clinging to the back of Bakura's seat with his nails and feeling his muscles lock slightly in preparation for another impact if he lost control of the car again.

"I got this," Malik laughed, pressing harder on the gas and speeding up some more, turning once in a small movement and then following it up with a longer, rounder turn before starting back towards the asphalt and feigning continuing into the grass on the other side before twisting around suddenly, going into the grass and then back onto the road and racing past the police officer.

Yami would have had his face in his palm if he hadn't been clinging for dear life to the silver-haired teen's chair when Malik leaned his chair all the way back until he couldn't see over the steering wheel.

"We're going to die tonight," Yami muttered under his breath, closing his eyes tightly and shaking his head against the leather.

"No we're not!" the blond scoffed, jerking his seat back up while Bakura burst out laughing; they sped down the street several miles before he suddenly swung back around in a teardrop kind of turn and continued down the road again, passing the other three cars that had joined the first, weaving and ducking in the traffic of a moment before evening out and going in a straight line again. He shot for the next strip of road, passing over the grass and Yami felt his insides twist but considering his stomach was empty there was nothing left to throw up.

They started up the side and then turned in a complete circle, the blond maniac laughing from the front seat, to avoid the newest edition to the team of cops chasing them. Again the dark green car turned and twisted in a circle before speeding off down the strip of grass.

"I hate you. I hate you so much," Yami hissed under his breath, glowering and shaking his head. "Fucking asshole."

His words were drowned away under the sound of the engine as he revved it again and twisted around in a circle when they neared the railing, doing another circle to provoke another chase before speeding ahead again.

The cops were speeding towards him but Malik only snickered and pressed on the brakes, the two cop cars speeding past while he twisted the car to settle horizontal across the street to cut off the other two before speeding off again, weaving backward and racing past more of the cars.

The only good thing about this situation was that despite it all, somehow they were getting back towards Domino and Yami nearly cried with relief. Right before the police car shot into their bumper.

Malik burst out laughing, shouting, "You think _that _is going to stop _me_!" out the window as his hand twisted the steering wheel so that the car spun but righted itself almost immediately.

"What the fuck?" Yami cried, gawking; he'd seen this kind of stuff in chase videos and that wasn't how it was supposed to go! For once in his life—okay, maybe it wasn't just this once because he was pretty sure there had to have been _another _point in his life—he was totally grateful for the blond idiot he was forced to call his cousin.

Another ram to the bumper sent them spinning but again somehow the blond managed to right them and race off again, twisting around in the grass and weaving through the cars, leading them several feet away and next to a garbage truck and into more congested traffic, shooting past them and making their way through the cars easily.

He wasn't sure if the police could do the same with the way that the cars were moving around them…

They got to the inside of Domino, towards the street near where he knew that it would lead to the Kame Game Shop, nearly jumping in his seat at the aspect; the theater wasn't too far away and if he could just—

"Why the fuck are you slowing down?" Yami screeched. But really that was a stupid question because obviously Malik was trying to avoid any actual _casualties_.

Aw fuck.

They came up out of nowhere; Yami was honestly stunned out of his mind when it happened, when the police cruiser that was sitting around on the corner suddenly started up with the sirens and chased them despite their slow speed.

"Pull over."

Yami flinched at the noise of it, annoyed, and threw his head back against the seat in frustration when Malik suddenly decided to listen; they were so close to the theater…

Well, at least they would be okay by the end of this. No one was hurt…

"Are you aware of why I pulled you over?"

"Because I pulled an OJ Simpson _and_ made you all chase me across the freeway for the last three hours?" Malik snickered. "Or because I had a beer bottle and pretended I was drinking? Or because I lowered my seat all the way until I couldn't see anymore when I sped past one of you? Or maybe it was—"

"He totaled my car!" Mana wailed loudly.

Yami waited a second and then looked out of the windshield for a moment before his mouth fell open as he spotted Yugi standing in the front with his phone in his face, possibly calling him or maybe someone else; the red-eyed teen took off out the back door, crawling over Mana's lap to scramble out.

He was disoriented, yes, but not to the point that he couldn't take off running, screaming, "Yugi!" as loudly as he could; the police officer cried something along the lines of "Sir, what the hell are you doing? Get back in the car, sir."

Yami shot him a look and curled his lips slightly before turning back; Yugi was glancing around but due to the people who were now moving around, he couldn't see Yami at all, but it was obvious that he had heard him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you know what, if this is a bill collector, I honestly don't know why you keep calling here—I don't even have bills to <em>pay<em>!" Yugi cried in pure exasperation, throwing his free arm up. "So what the fuck do you have to collect in the first place?!"

Yami blinked a couple of times, surprised.

"_Hello_?"

"Uh…" Bakura nudged him hard in the ribs and he groaned out the breath he had been holding before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Yami?" he muttered, stunned out of his mind for a split second. "What the hell are you…?"

"I—stop touching me!" he spat at the girl who had reached her leg through the bar and was rubbing it up and down his; both of his cousins doubled over laughing and Mana groaned in frustration, shaking her head. "Fucking—Yugi, little one, whatever you do, _please _don't hang up."

He was quiet for a second. "Yami, I'm not going to hang up," he assured him though the displeasure was clear in his tone. "As much as I would love to, first of all I _deserve _an explanation and I won't leave you alone without one, and second, I think I'm nearing two thousand points on my phone for using it so often. Two thousand and I get three free apps! So, yeah, keep talking."

Yami blinked and then let out a small breath both of belief and complete incredulousness.

"Wait a second, where are you calling from anyways? This obviously isn't your phone or it would have come up on my ID…"

"I'm, um…in…jail?"

Yugi stayed silent for a long moment. "Are you messing with me right now? Because if this was some kind of elaborate plan to stand me up and then bring me back in so you could make fun of me—"

"No, no, Yugi, I'm literally _in jail_!" Yami cut him off desperately, glaring at the girl and thinking of stomping on her foot but realizing that she could probably find way to squeeze that gorilla body of hers out of that cage and maul him. And he would really love to keep his face intact. Most people thought it was rather beautiful… "Um…do you—fuck me, uh…No, no, Gorilla Face, stay back!"

Bakura and Malik fell over themselves laughing and Mana burst into giggles, covering her mouth with tears in her eyes while the woman behind the bars stared in shock and then kicked him roughly in the shin.

"Fucking—!"

"Yami!" Yugi cried, distressed by the awkwardness of it all. "What the hell is going on?"

"This woman keeps _touching _me! And she has so much fucking hair on her face and chest that she looks like a goddamned gorilla! Yeah, bitch, I said it! You look like a gorilla! King Kong has nothing on the fucking pelt you have going on over there!"

The small teen smacked his forehead with the heel of his palm, shaking his head. "Yami, don't interrogate cellmates. For fuck's sake, that's how you get murdered in your sleep!" he whined. "And I look like you! What if she doesn't realize I'm not you and tries to kill _me_ instead?"

Yami stopped short, blinking and then gawking. "Oh my Ra, Yugi!" he cried, annoyed and slightly despaired with the comment. "You're so _conceited_!"

"Really, Yami? You're calling me from a jail—which, by the way, you only get _one _call and I have to say I'm kind of touched that you chose to call _me _instead of Seto or your parents—and you're fucking calling me _conceited_? How exactly does that work?"

"Bakura, Malik and Mana are here. Bakura actually had Seto on video chat when we got arrested so he's already coming down here," he explained quietly, frowning. "I called you because I didn't want you to think that I was standing you up. Shit, I—Yugi, I swear on my life if this bitch does not stop _touching me _you're going to be completely boyfriend-less because I am about to _murder _her!"

He couldn't stop laughing, shaking his head and smiling widely. "Oh my gods, Yami," he giggled, biting his lip and looking down the street from the theater for a second. "Don't do that because how fucked up would that be? I can't date a prison inmate. You know how much my mom would _hate _you?"

For a moment he couldn't think of anything to say but the sensation of her foot rubbing his leg snapped him back into thought and he kicked out, struggling to get away only to end up with another leg stroking at him. "Oh kill me now! These fucking harlots are all over the place!"

Bakura and Malik dissolved into tears and Mana struggled to stay upright.

"Yami, you need to relax a lit—Oh my gods, I hit two thousand! Fuck yes! Three free apps, bitches!" he crowed loudly, startling several people who stopped short on their way inside the theater to stare at him before shaking their heads at him in complete annoyance at his behavior.

Because obviously he was such an inconvenience to their night. He rolled his eyes; half of them probably wished they had their phones out to record him. Because who _didn't _want the proof of a wild teenager shouting about free apps on their phone?

He shot them looks that sent them scurrying and prided himself on managing to make himself look completely scary instead of adorable like Yami always teased him. Because apparently he was too damn cute to be intimidating.

And now he could rub this in his face.

He trembled with excitement at the thought, just for a split second, and then remembered the whole reason they were talking, blushing as he blurted out, "Oh god, sorry, Yami" only to blush harder when he heard that his boyfriend was in stitches. "Um…I-I'll be there in a few—where exactly…?"

"Down the street from the theater, actually," he managed to bite out between his laughs, wheezing with the effort and letting out a massive breath. "It, uh…Malik got us pulled over a block away."

Yugi blinked wide eyes. So he _hadn't _been hearing things when he had thought he heard Yami's voice calling his name before. "Oh…um…well, uh…okay, I'll be there in a few minutes. Just—don't kill anyone in the meantime and just swap places with Malik or something."

"Oh my Ra, Yugi, you're a fucking _genius_!"

He opened his mouth to say something or other but ended up laughing when Malik's voice cried, "What the fuck are you doing? No, what—ew, don't fucking touch me!" right before the phone was hung up.

Ten minutes later he entered the station with Seto actually only two feet in front of him; oddly he had the impulse to reach out and touch him purely because he had never thought he would be up close to a celebrity like this but managed to fight it off at the last second, instead putting his hands in his pockets and watching him as he approached his cousins, shaking his head.

"Yugi!" Yami cried, ignoring the brunet and starting to get up before remembering the cuff around his wrist, pouting as he sat back again and watched his cousin glance over his shoulder at the smaller boy who blushed and ducked his head slightly, walking around him to approach him.

"The fuck?" Malik snapped, gawking.

"Told you, bitch!" Bakura crowed. "I fucking _told _you!"

"Told him what?" Yami demanded, furious. "You two fucking—tell me it's not what I think it is or I swear I'm going to tear you both new ones!"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sure it's not what you're thinking!" Bakura barked, holding his hands up awkwardly when he felt the cuff restrain him. "Nothing bad."

"You set this up. To see if Yugi and I would stay together if I missed a date with him."

"Okay, maybe it's _exactly _what you're thinking," he chuckled with a slight clearing of his throat, twisting away from Yami who kicked at him violently, angrily, only to hit Malik across the back of his head with his free hand.

Yugi guessed this was probably why they were all separated like this in a square just barely within each other's reach, as if they knew that they might start fighting if they weren't pushed away effectively.

"You know, I _still _think we should have just locked him in the trunk for a few hours."

Yugi blinked once, long and slow, staring blankly before turning his head towards Yami who rubbed his temples and snapped, "Goddamn it, Malik, could you just—That's a _joke_!"

The smallest teen in their group thought for a long moment and then blurted out, "Dog versus guy, right? You lock them both in the trunk and then see if they're still happy to see you after you let them out, right?"

Yami was openly gawking at him while Bakura doubled over laughing and Malik stared before clapping a hand on his back, snickering as he announced, "I love this kid" and Mana giggled, covering her mouth and shaking her head.

It took twenty minutes for Seto to talk them out of the charges and it was pointed out that several occasions Malik had been pulled over for wild stunts in which they had all grown used to this kind of thing. In all honesty, half of the police unit nodded and snorted, snickering as they went about whatever it was they were doing.

Yugi had to wait around for them to undo Yami's cuffs and he had laughed when Yami attacked Malik and then Bakura before getting restrained with the threat of being cuffed again if he couldn't behave. The scolding seemed like that of a three-year-old and Yugi had ended up guffawing at the idea.

But he had to admit, three-year-old Yami was _super _cute.

"I'm sorry, Yugi," he muttered, sighing and shaking his head as they finally moved towards the black Mercedes that Seto had parked off to the side, the blue-eyed teen listening to Malik and Bakura talk about their little high-then-low speed chase while Mana continued crying about her "precious Bluebell".

"It's not your fault," he laughed dismissively, smiling despite the fact that Yami wouldn't look at him and instead opted for a stare at the ground. "You didn't know what they were going to do."

"I should have though. They were arguing and neither of them pulled me into the middle of it like they always do. That should have been sign enough."

"No offense, Yami, but I think that even if you _had _made it and we got to see the movie, we would probably end up picking popcorn and half-eaten candy out of our hair," he giggled.

"But I ruined our first date!" he cried, reaching up and pulling at his hair; Yugi reached out to pull his hands away but even then Yami wouldn't look up at him, instead completely blank as he continued staring at the ground.

"This wasn't our first date," Yugi murmured, laughing at him as he went from staring at the ground with a frustrated glare to an awed wide-eyed look of shock. "Yami, you never asked me if I thought the meal at the mall was our first date."

He opened and closed his mouth once and then twice before gawking openly.

"Son of a bitch…"

"Although, if you stand me up—ever—and don't have a _real _reason, I swear I'm going to hurt you," he said sweetly, batting his eyes playfully while Yami blinked once and then smirked in amusement.

"Yeah, that won't be happening again."

"Oh, and uh, by the way…"

"Yeah?"

Yugi reached over and rubbed at the split skin on his forehead. "I don't like Harry Potter."

Yami blinked once and then grabbed at the skin on his forehead, willing it to heal quickly and without scars. "Oh gods…"

The smaller teen grinned at the small blush that was appearing under his skin. "But I'll make an exception."

His lips pulled up into a grin and he was purring when the other boy pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"But you might end up having to put makeup on that if it scars. I _really_ don't like Harry Potter, Yami."

Yami couldn't help but burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>So…? Thoughts? Just as funny and cute or not so much?<strong>


	3. The Scariest Thing

**Parts of this came around because of _The Most Popular Girls in School _on Youtube. Honestly one of the funniest series I have ever watched. Others came around because of _Scary Movie_.**

**As always, heavy on the sexual tension and innuendos.**

**A little bit of angst got worked in there but it was for Yugi and Yami to have little heart-to-hearts which were KIND of needed after I had a conversation with someone and realized that I needed to explain some things better. PLUS it equaled fluff. And who DOESN'T love some fluff?**

**Anyways, if the ending seems rushed, I'm sorry, but it hit 33 pages and I kind of had a panic attack because, WOW, was NOT supposed to do that. *shakes head* As everyone can see, I totally SUCK at short things. Really need to work on that.**

**Disclaimer: As said before, Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT mine. At. All.**

The Scariest Thing

"They got me a Volvo. A motherfucking Volvo!" Mana cried angrily.

Yugi nearly dropped his food at the sound of her voice, barely managing to keep it from falling straight into Bakura's hair; thank the gods for that because he could hardly see him liking that even one bit.

Yami snickered softly behind him, obviously thinking the same thing and Yugi blushed, ducking his head as she scrambled to take the seat that would be between his boyfriend and best friend Joey.

"What's so wrong with a Volvo?" Tea asked, obviously confused.

The blonde looked stunned and completely disgusted by her question. "Because I went from having a beautiful baby blue Mazda and now I've got a fucking ugly ass silver Volvo! It's like they _want _me to go on drugs and fuck random people."

Yugi choked on his pizza and Yami patted him on the shoulders with a wide smirk on his face, licking his lips as he watched with pure amusement.

"Baby blue…is that why she was named Bluebell?" he muttered in the red-eyed teen's ear.

Yami nodded and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Oh…well, okay then."

"Volvos aren't that bad," Tea tried to reason, frowning a little at the taste of the words in her mouth; she herself hated that brand of cars.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Mana screeched, drawing the attention of several bystanders who looked stunned by the outburst. "I _hate _Volvos! I swear they just want me to start doing drugs and sleeping around! It's like they think I'm pregnant or something!"

"It's not mine!"

Yami spat his soda out in laughter, covering his mouth as Yugi blushed several shades of scarlet, covering his face with his hands and groaning softly.

"Whoa, Yug," Joey cracked up, "didn't realize you were taking on _siblings_!"

"I—I—shut up!" he whined.

"Don't be jealous that he gets hot as fuck threesomes, Joey," Tristan snickered.

"_Guys_!"

"It's always the cute ones that can have more than one and not get in trouble for it," Duke teased.

"_Stop it_!"

"Ra, Yami, don't have the balls to fight Mana for him?" Bakura barked.

"Oh my gods…"

"At least I actually _have _someone _to _fight for," Yami snapped in response, rolling his eyes. "You just fucking wish you could get in his pants, don't you Bakura?"

Yugi gave up on eating entirely, pushing his tray away and crossing his arms, glaring at the food even as his face heated up horribly with his frustrated embarrassment.

"Fuck no! He's far too delicate to—"

"He likes it rough—and loud."

Yugi smacked his face with his palm, shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"Son of a bitch looks like a fucking porcupine with no quills!" Bakura snapped. "There's no fucking way that he—"

"Whoa, you think I would settle for anything less? Oh, bitch, _Please_," both Mana and Yami said at the same time, pausing and then giving each other a simple high-five with a pair of mirroring grins.

Yugi was still blushing but his ears were ringing now.

Oh gods, what if he wasn't able to meet the requirements for that?

He'd never had sex before. Not even oral.

He felt a small bite of disappointment that ricocheted and burned with sudden envy before smacking him with pure frustration. Yami wasn't a virgin. He supposed he should have figured it out because of the innuendos that seemed to fall out of his mouth like drool.

But it still felt crushing despite it all and Yugi hated that feeling.

"You guys are fucking disgusting."

"Wait, so we're _sharing _now?" Malik cut in, taking his seat across from Bakura and next to Mana, purple eyes shooting from between the three of them. "Fuck, I want a turn!"

Yami choked and Yugi blushed involuntarily despite how alarmingly unhappy he was beginning to feel.

"The fuck, Malik?" the red-eyed teen spat.

"I swear Seto and Mokuba are the only sane ones," Bakura grumbled.

"That's just gross, Malik," Mana snapped.

"Hey, sharing is caring."

"No, motherfucker, I don't know why everyone says that, but it's not true," Yami snapped, throwing his arms up. "I share things with people all the time—like pens or pencils or whatever. But it's not because I actually _give a fuck_. It's because otherwise they're going to ask me eventually anyways so why the fuck wouldn't I just do it ahead of time so that I won't have to deal with it when it finally crosses their mind to ask? Fuck me sideways if you think that I give a shit about the person who I actually give something to. No, there is not a single feeling of fucking 'caring' the entire time. Sharing is _not _caring. Sharing is making sure that the person next to you doesn't fucking waste your goddamned time later!"

All of them stared at him in surprise for a long minute before they turned away again and Yugi snickered slightly; he still had yet to get fully used to Yami's random outbursts of pure annoyance that seemed to spring out of his mouth without provoke.

But they were hilarious most of the time so he didn't find himself bothered with them.

"Ra, put your shit back in its box and calm the fuck down," Bakura grumbled, rolling his eyes. "For fuck's sake, you're all over the place lately."

"Hormone buildup. It happens when you don't get laid," Malik drawled.

All of them started laughing at that one, grinning at each other slyly before shaking their heads and going back to eating lunch with more mild versions of conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear fuck," Yami muttered, staring at his phone screen with wide eyes.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" Yugi demanded, alarmed and instantly concerned for him.

The red-eyed teen shook his head slowly and looked at him for a moment. "My mom really needs to check what she sends me over text."

"What do you mean?"

"Her phone literally auto-corrects the shit out of everything and…she doesn't really check it before she sends it." Yugi went bright red when he saw the text of _We will be home dildo_. _Are you still bringing fuck_?

"Oh my gods, did you tell them we were fucking?!" he blurted too loudly; the entire class froze and the teacher turned around with the widest eyes he had ever seen while Yami started laughing, covering his mouth and biting his lip so hard that it bled.

"Mr. Motou, if you could just….keep that to yourself for now on," the teacher murmured, clearing his throat awkwardly and turning away slowly, casting another glance at the red-faced teen who covered his face with his hands and shook his head hard.

"No," Yami laughed, "but apparently they want me to fuck you with a dildo."

Yugi let out a strangled noise. "Oh my gods…" He was going to die of heat stroke. He just _knew_.

"Hmm…I guess that means _you're _supposed to top while I—"

Yugi clapped his hand over Yami's mouth, face bright red as he swallowed hard and struggled not to say anything, but ended up blurting out, "Can you actually do that?" before his mind caught up, clapping his hands over his mouth and then glancing at Yami before grabbing his hands as well and putting them over his mouth, twining their fingers unconsciously as he struggled not to say anything else.

"Nice try but those aren't the body parts I want together, Yugi."

He clenched his eyes shut and squeezed his hands, swallowing hard once. No, he would not talk. He wouldn't…

"A dildo isn't a body part!"

The entire class was laughing now and the teacher had his forehead against the whiteboard, snickering softly as he shook his head and sighed; poor kid. He just had no control over what came out of his mouth.

"I don't think your hands work that well with keeping your mouth shut," Yami teased, suddenly leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "Want to try something else?"

"I don't want a dildo in my mouth!"

"Who go fake when you could go real?" he snickered. "Want a sample?"

Yugi nearly screamed, tearing his hands away from his mouth, eyes almost wanting to water. "Yami, please tell me you didn't…!"

"Didn't what?" he snickered, shaking his head and going completely still when he saw the way that Yugi's eyes had gotten bright and shiny. "I was teasing."

The other teen blinked a few times and turned away but he wasn't smiling or even looking slightly amused, instead appearing almost hurt.

* * *

><p>"You still want to go to my house, right?"<p>

Yugi felt terrible that Yami was now walking on eggshells around him, the red-eyed teen obviously spooked by that incident of near-crying; he offered a small smile and reached over for his hand, twining their fingers together in an effort to tell him he was okay now. "You're not going to try a threesome between us and a dildo if I do, right?"

"That idea is so appealing right now," he admitted, smirking as he leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Ew."

Yami snickered in amusement and hummed as he pulled on his backpack strap and started to lead him along. "You say that _now _but you're going to be _all _for it later," he teased.

"That's gross. No."

"Mmhmm. You keep saying that little one," he murmured, moving his face to rub cheeks with him; Yugi giggled, blushing and pushing at his arm slightly. "The question, though, is you want a plastic one with nothing to it or a vibrator."

Yugi choked. "Pervert!"

"That's my middle name," he agreed, smiling widely, the feel of his cheek curved upwards making him want to purr in delight for a split second. "Oh, you know, actually, Bakura bought Mana one last year when she was being a bitch. Said she had to get laid…"

"R-really?" he asked, stunned.

"Yeah. A kit to make a cast of some unlucky guy's penis—very glittery. We call it the Glitter Peen," he snickered, poking him in the side and making him jerk, blushing as a cry of surprise left his mouth. "You attach the cast to the vibrator and—"

"Yami, stop telling him about my stuff!" Mana cried, throwing her hands up. "It's not your right!"

"But…he wants to experiment—"

"No I don't!" he cried quickly.

"Sure you do, who doesn't?" Malik snorted, laughing as he and Bakura took residence next to Mana who giggled and looked at Yugi thoughtfully.

"Well, actually it has enough to make a cast of _two_…" she trailed off.

"Oh the _possibilities_," Yami teased.

"Damn it, Yami!" Yugi cried, throwing his hands up. "It's not—"

"How exactly are you supposed to fuck him if you're being fucked with a vibrator at the same time?" Bakura demanded suddenly, furrowing his brows and narrowing his eyes. "And which one of you is actually going to _shave _to do it?"

Yugi sputtered and Yami snickered.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe I'll have to train him on doing 69 first and then we can work our way up to the—"

"Train him? He's not a dog!" Mana objected, frowning at her brother.

"And it's not like you have any experience there yourself!" Bakura cackled. "Unless you've somehow managed to learn to suck your own."

Yami blushed and Yugi looked over in confusion; how could he not have experience with it if he wasn't a virgin? He was pretty sure they did all of that before they even started on the actual act…

"I have not," he admitted. "But I yearn to learn that shit."

Both of his cousins burst out laughing but Mana swatted him a few times on the arm, crying, "That's so _gross_!"

"Hey, well at least he would know where it's been," Bakura snorted, laughing. "He won't have to wonder if it's not clean or—"

"Oh my Ra! I hate you three!" Mana spat, waving her arms wildly. "Yugi is the only sane one!"

Yugi stumbled when she grabbed his free hand and jerked him forward but Yami kept him balanced when he tugged him back, glaring at his sister as he growled, "Mine!"

"No, fuck you, he's _mine_!"

"Looks like they're bad at sharing," Bakura snickered.

"Threesomes obviously don't work with them."

All four of them stared at the blond as if he had lost his mind.

"Sister," Yami said, pointing at Mana just as she spat, "Brother" with her finger pointed at him.

"Yugi," he murmured, pointing at himself with his and Yami's joined hands.

"Oh dear Ra, _this_ one," Bakura laughed, shaking his head and covering his face with his palm. "Can't wait to see how this goes over with your parents."

Yugi blushed furiously but Yami snorted, "They'll love him—just like I do. But not _exactly _because that would be too awkward. I would die."

"You guys go ahead," Yami called to them ten minutes later when they were nearing a house that looked to be three stories and rather large, almost like a mansion but not quite; all three of his family members glanced at him and then shrugged and started off.

Yugi wondered if they were going to have some kind of big talk or something, going wide-eyed when Yami spun around and grabbed his upper arms, glancing around as if he expected something to be there waiting in the trees that marked his yard before turning his full attention to him.

"Okay, so Milky Way tore out her mouse's squeaker," Yami said quietly, voice grave and solemn. "So you know how some parents will find a dead fish, and instead of explaining _why _or _how _that fish wound up in fishy heaven, they instead just _buy_ their child a _new _fish that looks exactly like the dead one?"

Yugi nodded and then blinked.

"Okay…" He put a finger to his lips, eyes scanning the area as if he thought the sleek silver-and-black cat would come running out if he spoke too loud. "Do _not _tell her okay?"

"I don't think she'll care."

"Yugi, you have no _idea_," he stated, putting his hands on his hips and glaring at him. "I once broke the laser pointer I used to play with her with and she fucking refused to chase the one that I replaced it with. Took two weeks to get in the only one she _would _play with!"

"Your cat is psycho."

"How dare you!" Yami gasped dramatically, covering his chest with his palm and shaking his head with a glare before leaping at him and tickling his sides. "Take it back!"

Yugi squirmed, laughing and trying to get out of his grip. "No! She's"—he fell back on the grass and his backpack with a thud but didn't feel anything aside from the breathless sensation of his laughter—"fucking psycho!"

"She is a _goddess_!" Yami snapped in response, voice mockingly offended as he managed to pin him with his legs straddling his waist, tickling him harder. "And you should be lucky to lay eyes on her beauty!"

"Yami!" he squealed, trying to bat his hands away, going to grip his wrists only to come up with thin air. "C-can't breathe!"

"She has that effect on you—even just in conversation!" he laughed. "Now take it back!"

"Okay!" Yugi cried, whining slightly before giggling harder. "Please!"

"Too easy," Yami stated, grinning wider than the Cheshire cat as he pulled his fingers away and remained straddling him, smirking widely while Yugi struggled to catch his breath and drew in massive gulps of oxygen. "Now, you know better than to go dissing my kitty, got it?"

Yugi nodded, looking at him and sucking in a deep breath. "I wasn't dissing her anyways," he objected, almost laughing at the way Yami raised an eyebrow skeptically, crossing his arms and tilting his head towards him pointedly. "I was stating a fact."

Yami burst out laughing and glared playfully. "You're an ass towards my kitten and I'm going to eat you alive, little one."

"You would _like _that, wouldn't you?" Yugi snorted, laughing at the astounded look that crossed Yami's face.

"You kinky little shit!" the red-eyed teen breathed, shaking his head and grabbing his hands to pull him to his feet again. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Will they like me?"

"Yeah, they'll like you," he replied, smiling at him gently. "Don't worry about that. My dad won't be as easy as my mom is, but still. They'll both like you."

Yugi pursed his lips but nodded, reassured when Yami laced their fingers together again and led the way towards the house; upon entering both of them found that his parents were at the table in the kitchen with Bakura and Malik along with Mana seated around, the three of them playing on their phones.

"Not much time for R-rated things," Bakura snickered.

Mana caught him in the ribs with her elbow and he sputtered while she smiled sweetly, batting her eyelashes as she said, "It's called a _quickie _for a reason."

"Hormone buildup dictates he blew his load immediately," Malik announced.

Bakura and Mana started howling and Yugi turned bright red while Yami flipped them off, shaking his head and chuckling; his parents watched the smaller boy who was holding hands with their son.

"He…looks just like you…" his mom murmured, furrowing her brows slightly and chewing her cheek as she stared blankly.

"Ra, my son is a narcissist," his father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

"Well, look on the bright side, honey, at least he didn't kidnap him," his mother giggled.

Mana and Bakura started cackling and Malik turned red. "Oh goddamn it, you all said we wouldn't talk about that anymore!" he cried in dismay, puffing his cheeks out for a split second before glancing at his chuckling red-eyed cousin. "Oh, you think you can laugh at that, asshole? Tell them about how you fucking molested him in public!"

Yugi blushed furiously as the other two started wiping at their eyes and Yami's laughter immediately stopped, head snapping in his direction to argue only to blush and duck his head when his father cried, "Damn it, Yami, why do you _insist _on touch _everyone_? I _know _we taught you how to keep your hands to _yourself_!"

"They probably got lonely," Yugi said without thinking, making Bakura fall out of his seat while Mana buried her face in her arms, still laughing out loud.

"Yes, they tend to do that," Yami snorted, snickering and shaking his head.

"Lonely hands. I wonder if molesters can claim that," Bakura announced, smirking when he saw that Yugi was suddenly paying attention to Yami's hands.

"Well, _obviously_," Yugi drawled, blue-violet eyes focused purely on his long fingers. "I mean, your cousin gets away with it."

Bakura and Malik sputtered in laughter while Mana shook her head from where it was still buried in her arms and Yami gawked at him while his parents started laughing.

"_Yugi_!"

The small teen dragged his eyes up to his incredulous face and blinked before blushing. "Oh..." he muttered, ducking his head. "Oops. I need to get that fixed."

"No, no, stay _un_filtered," Bakura barked out. "It's the best."

Yugi shook his head slowly and covered his face with his palm; it was going to be a _long _day.

* * *

><p>They went to the pumpkin patch first because Mana threw a fit over not getting her "perfect" pumpkin when she was supposed to two days ago thanks to Bakura pretending to have a sick day. Yugi was in the back of the Volvo with Yami on one side and Mana on the other, the blonde pouting with her arms crossed while her parents drove in the front. Yami, on the other hand, sat next to him, constantly reaching over and playing with his forelock; each time he did, he would lean over and whisper something that would make him red, horribly excited, and so terribly embarrassed that he would try to convince Mana to swap seats with him only to have his father say that they were driving and it was illegal and if he did it, he was going to get mad.<p>

So Yugi was stuck in the back, listening to random kinky things that Yami would think of out of nowhere; or at least he _was_, until Yami's mother started to speak.

"So, Yugi—"

"I heard sweat tastes salty—"

"—have you always lived in Domino?"

"—I wonder if that's true…Can't wait to see."

Because now he had two conversations going on and he _knew _that Yami was picking the times on purpose because a single glance at him said that he was smirking smugly even if he pretended to be contemplating something as he stared out the window.

"Y-yeah," he stammered, clearing his throat awkwardly to get rid of the slightly breathless note he'd gotten due to Yami's voice in his ear, rasping sensually like that. "I was born and raised here."

"So you've never ventured?" his father asked.

"I—I have. I've gone to the states before—"

"We met there, duh," Yami chimed in a loud voice.

Mana started laughing. "You freak. Don't talk so loud."

"I want music!"

"Damn it, Yami," his father muttered, rolling his eyes and smiling; his son was such a childish idiot. "Anyways, Yugi, you've gone to the states before. How was—?"

"Well, _he _molested _me _in public," Yami cut in, making Mana start snickering, "which was _very _traumatic, by the way—still have nightmares about it—and told everyone that we had wild hot monkey make up sex in the mall fountain."

"Ra, you really have no boundaries," his mother laughed.

"I knew I should have pretended I had to keep working," his father sighed.

Yugi cast a glance at Yami, leaning forward to whisper, "I don't think he likes me."

"Oh no, he does," Yami insisted, turning to lick his ear and nibble on his earlobe, making him squirm as he spoke around his flesh. "He just wasn't expecting such a crazy first meeting between us."

"Would you stop trying to eat him in the car, please?" his father snapped, turning around to glare at his son and wave a finger in front of his nose. "And _no more molesting people in public, damn it_!"

Yami pulled his mouth away and stared at his finger. "But…father, it's how I _get off_."

Yugi choked and Mana cracked up while their mother snorted in laughter and her husband sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes and leaning back into the seat.

"I raised a sexual deviant."

"Well at least he has _some _boundaries. Sexual deviants are better than the regular kind," Mana snickered.

"Oh dear Ra," Yami's father muttered, covering his face with his palm. "I knew we should never have let him out of the house. I told you! I told you that television would ruin him! He used to be so sweet and innocent and then you turned that thing on and he just—he grew into a sexual deviant."

His mother started laughing. "MTV has ruined him."

"And don't forget his sister! It ruined his sister too!" He paused and twisted around in his seat to point his finger at Yugi. "Tell me at least _one _person in this car is not completely ruined!"

Yugi blushed furiously but smiled when Yami turned his head and winked at him playfully. "Mana was seven and we were at the pool and this guy had his balls hanging out of his trunks and my mom told my dad to tell him that his testicles were hanging out and Mana throws her head back and opens her mouth and screeches, 'I have testicles in my mouth, see?'"

The blue-violet-eyed teen started cracking up and Mana blushed red but didn't argue, instead snickering, "And dad blamed it on MTV."

"The world's problems could be blamed on MTV according to the ambassador of Egypt," Yami laughed, snorting in amusement at the way his father scowled and huffed. "I swear, it's the greatest thing when he loses his shit about it and everyone around us is so lost that they don't know how to approach the situation…"

Yugi smiled and shook his head, muttering, "I think I could take the cake."

"Yeah, but it's something _you _get to see too. Otherwise it's all you blurting out something and us laughing," he murmured, reaching forward to brush his fingers over his stomach and causing him to giggle. "Maybe I can get dad to lose his shit at the patch—"

"Oh hell no!" his mom laughed. "You better not, you little deviant!"

"I make no promises," Yami sang in a loud voice.

* * *

><p>Yugi nearly died laughing when Yami pointed at where Mana was talking to a cute patch worker—was that what they were called?—who was steadily flirting with her and then danced his way over there, grinning and winking at him when he grabbed the other male around the shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear; if he hadn't hurried over, he would have missed it when he said, "Don't trust her. She's got a vagina. It's where she keeps all her lies and secrets."<p>

Mana screeched and Yami ran for his life with her after him but the patch worker was gawking and looked mortified when he found Yugi's eyes; the smaller teen shrugged. "Girls do that."

"Oh god."

Yugi jumped a mile when he heard Yami's father yell, "_Goddamn it_! And you think our children _aren't _fucked up because of MTV? Did you _hear _what he just told that poor kid? Ra, we need to exorcise these children!"

Mana and Yami both dissolved into laughter, stopping their chase to double over with their hands on their knees, tears spilling from their eyes and down their reddened cheeks; Yugi made his way over to them, blushing and laughing at Yami's father's outburst, relieved that it wasn't him who had gotten all of the attention this time.

Twenty minutes later Yugi found himself looking at the pumpkins alone, as Yami and Mana had set off on a contest to find the best one—the "perfect pumpkin" as they dubbed it. They had taken opposite sides of the patch and Yugi had taken the west where he knew that Bakura and Malik were opposite; maybe with a little time to himself he could get a little bit of his nerves down.

And he could look for a pumpkin without being influenced by the others'.

Blue-violet eyes scanned the patch for a moment and a small smile drew its way across his face as he saw a relatively medium-sized pumpkin, heading for it and finding that the anxiety of meeting Yami's parents was starting to fade with his new accomplishment. The fruit was smooth to the touch and a rich orange that would have made his mouth water if he if it was an actual orange that he could peel and eat easily. When he lifted it, it was a slightly strenuous effort purely because he had been bracing for something much heavier but like its size, the weight it boasted was relatively less than the ones he knew that the others would be picking out.

_Pumpkin hunting is a _success! he thought, grinning widely as he balanced it in his arms with a joyful expression.

"Little one—"

He squeaked and tossed the pumpkin even as his mind tried to relay the fact that the smooth baritone voice that had found its way into his ears was in fact his boyfriend; instinct had him fleeing, diving for something that could hide him and finding nothing, resulting in him bunching into a ball on his side and using his limbs to cover all of his vitals.

Yami raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly before letting out a soft sigh and going over to his side, taking a seat a couple of feet away so that he wouldn't be too startled when he realized it was only him. He settled back against his palms, tipping his head up some as he regarded him curiously; he wondered how long it would be before he actually noticed there was no threat but also had subconsciously been waiting for the time that he scared him.

He had honestly been waiting for it to happen for a while now when it came down to it, purely because he was Yugi. And Yugi, being Yugi Motou, was _the _single most bullied student in all of Domino High. Yami had never brought it up and Yugi never wanted to talk about it, made obvious by the looks that he would get whenever he would do something to startle him and make him jump a little, and so it had never been discussed.

Yugi stayed as he was for a full ten minutes, as if he was scared that it was the second he uncurled that it would be the moment he attacked; Yami didn't make any noises or movements, breathing as he always did, legs crossed and chin in his palms, red eyes watching him with both amusement and sorrow. Blue-violet eyes opened into slits and then regarded the area immediately in front of him before he slowly started to glance around and sat up, blinking before looking all over and jumping when he saw Yami in front of him.

"O-oh…"

Yami raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Well, hello."

"I…I…s-sorry."

He snorted, chuckling and shaking his head, stretching his hands out for him to take, the smaller teen hesitating for a moment before finally going over to him, grasping his hands and crawling into his lap. Yami smiled in amusement, twining their fingers together and squeezing once as Yugi looked at his pumpkin with pursed lips and almost appeared ready to jump out and grab it.

"You know, I thought that little gang was made up of the stupidest idiots in the world when they tried to pick on me my first day of school," he commented, pulling him closer and feeling Yugi shift to accommodate him, moving to straddle his hips. "But then I found out that I looked like the single most bullied teen in Domino High and it kind of clicked."

"B-but you didn't know me…"

"No, but I knew your name and I knew that you looked like me. But a _lot _of people are styling their hair like mine since I became King of Games, so I just blew it off," he admitted, leaning forward to press a small kiss to his forehead. "You know…"

Yugi blinked at the playful lilt in his voice as he stretched the word out.

"I know I'm intimidating but that right there made me think that maybe I was so ugly that you were trying to shield yourself from it," he teased, pulling a hand away to tap his nose; the smaller boy wrinkled it in response but his eyes were brightening though he had yet to actually smile. "You almost look like you have to pee again. Do you need to pee, Yugi?"

The small teen's cheeks became striped with the pink tinge of a blush, eyes widening drastically, mouth starting to open only to release a small breath of air.

"If you have to, you can just whip it out and go. I heard that's how they water them anyways," he teased, winking.

His cheeks turned bright red, eyes flickering for a split second towards Yami's crotch and then at the fruit surrounding them. "No wonder they're so orange!"

"_Exactly_!" Yami snickered. "They're actually _naturally _a nice red color but the owners of the farms like to pee on them continuously when they're out working so they turn orange."

"How _rude_."

"Isn't it? Just _so _rude. Poor pumpkins. Absorbing all that pee and turning orange." He paused. "Almost like when someone gets _bullied_ but doesn't _fight back_."

Yugi went about pulling away from to reach over and grab his pumpkin, bringing it into his lap, tapping his fingers against the hard skin before suddenly dropping it and then pushing it hard into Yami's lap.

"It's absorbed while it's _still growing, _Yugi!" he laughed. "It's off the vines now!"

"B-but it could be festering on the inside—in the seeds!"

Yami chuckled. "I don't think that's the case if they say it's so _healthy_ to eat them, Yugi." He moved forward to sit closer, watching him curiously. "So what happened exactly? You know how stubborn I am. I will totally hold you hostage until you answer."

"My grandpa can't pay ransom!" he blurted out, blushing furiously.

"No ransom, little one," he chuckled, reaching his hands out so that Yugi scooted forward again and took his place in his lap despite the pumpkin resting between them; the smaller teen was immensely grateful for the smooth fruit now because he had a feeling that Yami had started to get a small bit aroused from the position before.

"They liked to do it because I'm so small."

Yami stayed quiet for a moment. "You know, I actually kicked Ushio's ass once," he stated, smirking lightly. "He was the one _leading _that little group to pick on you calling me by your name."

"S-sorry," he muttered with a wince, ducking his face for a moment before licking his lips. "Who helped you?"

"Who _helped _me?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"With Ushio. Who helped you?"

"Dear Ra, Yugi, are you _insinuating _that I can't _kick ass_?"

Yugi couldn't help the small grin that lit up his eyes when he saw Yami narrow his and raise a brow. "Yami…dear, dear Yami, I…I sincerely hate to break it to you…but you're really _not _that tall."

"Oh my Ra!" Yami gasped, jerking backwards and gawking at him. "I…I thought I was as tall as Seto!"

He burst into giggles, smiling widely. "My poor delusional boyfriend."

"Shatter all my hopes and dreams in life, Yugi."

"Oops."

"My life is ruined."

"Sorry."

"This is more traumatizing than being pissed on!"

Yugi stared with wide eyes, blurting out, "You've been peed on?" in an awkwardly loud voice.

"I was sympathizing with the pumpkins, Yugi," he laughed.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, blushing furiously and ducking his head.

"I'm not Mana. I don't piss myself when I'm mad and I don't own a rat that constantly relieves itself on me," he snickered, tipping Yugi's chin up, laughing in delight at the red staining his cheeks "Ready to go back?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I still need my pumpkin carving partner or else I'm screwed."

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're going to put them on the kitchen table and then you can meet Milky Way."<p>

"And Mr. Fuzzy!" Mana exclaimed.

"…Who's that?" Yugi asked quietly.

"Her rat."

Yugi blinked. Were rats fuzzy?

He furrowed his brows. He'd never encountered a rat before so that question really had no immediate answer. Oh gods, what if they were fuzzy and cute and everything he knew about them being disgusting and ugly was _wrong_?

He could have been misjudging the animals all his life and—

"He is not a rat! He's a hamster!"

"They all belong in the same family. _Rodents_."

"I…I thought his name was General Fluffy."

"Mana is going through a _phase_," Yami said with a roll of his eyes, leading him to the kitchen table where they both dumped their pumpkins and the taller teen snatched his hand to lead him upstairs quickly. Yugi was led into a room that held walls of Egyptian photos and a couple of animals, all apex predators that drew his attention and made him grin in amusement. The pictures were hardly threatening like people painted the animals to be, all of them rather cute or pleasant to the eye. There were three of them either snarling or roaring but otherwise were basically all the same in the sense that they were nice to look at.

"Milky Way is somewhere in here," he stated casually, waving a hand dismissively. "But I have to use the restroom so if you'll excuse me…"

Yugi smiled in amusement as his boyfriend fled the room as if he had a fire under his ass, shaking his head and starting towards the bed with a burning curiosity. How did his bed stay so clean if he had a cat? Weren't pets known for shedding excessively?

A shadow passed n his periphery and Yugi took a single glance at the cat, not really meaning to do much more than make sure she wasn't in his path and then froze in place, doing a double take; bright blue eyes with slivers of green along the bottom and ringlets of gold around the pupil stared back at him, a furry black head tipping up slightly as if she was taking him in.

The two of them stared at each other for a long minute, the she-cat not once moving while Yugi tried not to call Yami's name, freaked out and trying to stop some of the racing his heart was partaking in.

"Yugi? What are you…?" Yami trailed off and then smirked when he saw that Milky Way was paying just as much attention to the small teen as he was her.

"Is…is she possessed?"

"What?"

"She looks like she's fucking possessed!" Yugi cried, head snapping around. "That can't be natural!"

He nearly burst out laughing when Yugi turned his head back as if he was afraid that Milky Way would pounce if he wasn't constantly watching her. But the she-cat was merely watching him, fluffy black tail wrapped around her paws and face raised towards him.

"It's _completely _natural," he laughed, smiling at his cat who flicked her ear and purred in greeting but didn't take her eyes off of Yugi who was still watching her as if she might morph into a massive panther and attack.

"Yugi, Yugi!"

"W-what…?"

"Mana, I swear to Ra, if you bring that fucking pest in here, I'm feeding him to Milky Way!" he snapped, turning his head and glaring as his sister ignored him and the hamster in her palms sniffed the air and froze just as Milky Way tore her eyes away to focus on Mr. Fuzzy.

"Shut up, Yami! I want him to meet Mr. Fuzzy."

"I thought his name was General Fluffy."

Yami snickered at the statement; it seemed that Milky Way had the power to make him so nervous that he had already skipped the step of blushing uncontrollably and was now in his nervous instant reaction of repetition.

"That was his name _before_. But I like Mr. Fuzzy better."

"It's a stupid name—just like General Fluffy was."

"Whatever, Yami."

"What? You know damn well that it's true. Just like Bluebell made people think you were obsessed with ice cream."

"Are you?" Yugi blurted out without thinking, truly curious as to the answer.

Mana rolled her eyes. "No!"

"She says that but you know she's fucking lying through her teeth."

"Yami!"

"Don't lie if you don't want it to be exposed," her brother snickered. "And General Fluffy and Mr. Fuzzy are equally stupid names."

"Fuck you, Yami. Your name is stupid."

"Your _face _is stupid!"

"I think it's pretty."

"Aw, thank you, Yugi."

"You're supposed to agree with me, damn it, Yugi!"

"Oops…but I like her face."

"Not as much as you like mine, though, right?"

"Ugh, so conceited," Mana groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Mana!"

"Wait, so…he's just a hamster, right?" Yugi asked suddenly, surprised by the way that the conversation had changed so much and the way that Milky Way was steadily staring at the palm of Mana's hand.

The sharp gasp was almost enough to make him turn his head but he found himself still caught up in staring at the black she-cat before him on the ground only a few feet away. "You did not just say that!"

"But…he is, right?"

"He's my pet! And he's so special it defies logic!"

"He's special all right," Yami griped. "Damn stupid."

"You asshole!" Mana spat in response.

"Look, Mana, name him _whatever_! Who _cares_? He's a freaking rat!"

"Yami—"

"…I thought he was a hamster."

Yami burst out laughing and hugged him tightly while Mana seethed and then turned and stomped out of the room, the noise making Milky Way's whiskers and ears twitch before she turned back to Yugi and blinked wide eyes.

"Oh, Ra, I love you," he snickered.

Yugi blushed furiously but smiled and hugged him back, somewhat surprised that the cat was not even slightly angered by the display; for one reason or another—it was _totally _her eyes because those things were fucking demonic looking—he had thought she would leap up and attack him if he touched Yami.

Definitely a relief that she hadn't.

He was pretty sure he would have been labeled as the worst boyfriend in history because he knew without thinking that he would throw Yami right into the cat's path and then flee while the chaos was still going on.

Guilt flared up despite the fact that he hadn't done so, blushing at the fact that he was even _thinking _about it.

Yami pulled away after a moment and went over, running a hand over her head once before grabbing the she-cat and holding her out. "I promise she's not possessed. She's actually a _very _sweet kitty. If you pet her, you'll see."

Yugi blinked once and swallowed hard but finally reached out; the she-cat merely stared and he was praying mentally that she wouldn't lash out, nearly laughing out loud when she merely raised her head and strained slightly in Yami's grasp to rub her head beneath his palm with a small purr.

Okay, so the possessed cat _approved _of him. Thank the gods.

"So…what now?" he asked, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"So now I put her down and she'll wander around and—"

"No," he laughed, finally raising his eyes to look at him though he could see her steadily from his periphery. "I mean as in, with this whole decorating thing."

"Oh, yeah _that_," he drawled, rolling his eyes before sighing softly and kissing the she-cat on the head, putting her back down and smiling when she rubbed against his leg once before going to her scratching post and leaping onto the carpeted structure. "Well, Bakura and Malik are coming back over in a couple of hours and then we're all going to color the pictures that my sister printed out for the haunted house we're putting together in the guesthouse in the back."

"Gods, you guys go full out, don't you?"

"It's the best holiday," he murmured, winking at him and grabbing his hand to lead him over to the bed, spinning around in one fluid movement to throw Yugi on the bed straddling him, eyes wide. "Well, besides your birthday but that's not an international holiday so it doesn't fully count."

Yugi poked his tongue out at him and Yami snickered, humming in amusement with a casual glance at Milky Way before turning back. "Put that back unless you plan to use it," he snickered, watching as Yugi's face turned bright red and his tongue was quickly drawn back into his mouth.

"Good, because you _know _we would never make it out of here in time for the pumpkin carving _or _the damn coloring thing that Mana wants us to do."

"What is that anyways?"

"We do the haunted house and maze in the backyard in the guesthouse we have back there," Yami explained. "And Mana likes to have the decorations on the wall be different every year so she gets pictures and prints them out on this massive ass tracing paper pad and we color it in with markets. That way Mom and Dad can keep the guesthouse up for use later and we don't mess up the walls with paint."

"_Oh_."

"And the forest in the back over there makes it easier to hang decorations and do stupid stuff." He gestured around lazily. "Technically, this house—I guess the main house?—is used only for giving out candy but the decorations and everything else goes into the guesthouse. Helps with Milky Way and Mr. Fuzzy too. Mr. Fuzzy is liable to freak out and the lack of movement in the house keeps Milky Way from trying to escape."

"Has she ever escaped before?"

"Oh yeah, she has. A bunch of times, actually. But all she ever does is go over to the tree near the guesthouse's master bedroom and climb. She'll sleep up there for hours."

"So then…why can't she go there more often?"

"Because she's my cat and I don't want her to get herself hurt?" Yami muttered, giving him a look that said _Duh _before his expression quickly rearranged itself, curious as he tilted his head and asked, "Oh, wait, have you never had a pet before?"

Yugi shook his head, frowning a little before glancing at Milky Way as she leaped onto the bed, curling up and starting to fall asleep almost immediately. "Grandpa is allergic to dogs and I always wanted a German shepherd or a Siberian husky."

"You've never wanted a cat?"

"Pussies don't really interest me…"

Yami burst out laughing and Yugi stared at him in confusion, backtracking and furrowing his brows before pushing his hand on his chest. "What? What's so funny? I said that kitties don't really interest me."

"You said pussies, not kitties."

"I—w-what? No I didn't!"

"You totally did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Dogs rule and cats drool!"

Yami froze and then pointed at the door. "Get the fuck out of my room, cat hater!"

"Dogs are better!" he sang, getting up and heading for the door. "Dogs are a million times better and—"

"No, wait, come back. I'm lonely."

"You have your cat over there." Yugi wrinkled his nose indignantly and pulled his buzzing phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen before turning back. "Cuddle with her."

"No, I want to cuddle with you!"

"No cuddles!"

"You—you're a _monster_!"

Yugi stuck his tongue out. "And you're a jerk. I never said that!"

"Yes you did! And please! I love her but I love you more!"

He almost melted at the words but just barely managed to keep from doing so, huffing, "Yeah? Well…I don't like you anymore. So…no."

"…Hot wild monkey make up sex?"

Yugi blushed furiously and glared at him but couldn't help the small smile that started to cross his lips, pointing at him. "Don't tease me!" he managed to get out, voice even. "That's just rude. And besides, there are no fountains around here!"

Yami opened his mouth to respond but fell quiet when Yugi glanced at his phone and then back at him, eyes apologetic to which he smiled and waved his hand dismissively, before answering with, "Hi Rebecca."

The other teen perked up slightly; Rebecca, Yugi's best friend in America and the blonde who he'd met at the mall that day. Lovely.

He was looking forward to listening to one half of their conversation…until Yugi's phone suddenly beeped and his mouth fell open, eyes wide as he muttered, "My phone's almost dead…"

"Doesn't Yami have a charger you can borrow?"

"It's not the same model."

"God Yugi, what use is a boyfriend if you can't steal his charger to charge your phone?" she drawled, and Yugi blushed when he pictured her rolling her eyes and shaking her head in mock shame. "You would think with you being so smart you would _know _the basic necessities when dating someone else. I mean, _geez_. I stole yours all the time."

"Yeah, but…we were never dating."

"So? Your grandpa wanted us to."

Yugi blushed at the statement because it was so true it wasn't funny; he commonly left the room with her grandfather and that wouldn't have been very new considering their friendship but the fact that it _only _happened when the two of them were already talking or watching TV together spelled it out.

"All right, well use his phone to call me back."

"I can't. It got…kind of destroyed when he was arrested…"

"Arrested?"

"I'll tell you some other time."

"You had better, Yugi Motou."

Yugi turned his head as she hung up and Yami cried out, "Oh, well thanks a lot, Yugi! You probably just made her think I'm a delinquent!"

"…She already thinks you're a sexual deviant," he admitted, blushing as Yami's jaw fell. "And a delinquent…she was _there _when you guys stole that mannequin."

The red-eyed teen went to argue but fell silent, shrugging once and nodding. "I can see how she would make that assumption."

"_Exactly_."

"Shut up, smartass," he teased, gesturing him over; the smaller teen happily went back to him, laughing when he threw him on the bed and straddled him, watching him with a lazy predatory expression. "We have a landline, you know."

"Doesn't that cost?"

"Not with the package we have. Go ahead and call her if you want."

"Thanks!"

Yami blinked in surprise when he was pecked on the lips and abruptly pushed away, the teen scrambling to grab the phone off its cradle next to his bed and dialing the number in a quick movement. Awkwardly the red-eyed teen settled back on his knees and frowned, huffing in annoyance now that Yugi's attention was diverted from him; he was kind of bored now.

Milky Way was fast asleep at the edge of the bed and no doubt if he crawled over she would wake up and welcome him to pet her but that hardly seemed like a fair trade; she needed to sleep because Ra knew when she actually did it at other times. He honestly didn't know the last time he'd seen her asleep…

"Mana?"

Yami looked up in confusion. What?

"Um…?" He glanced at Yami in confusion and turned back and the taller teen moved over to his side to grab the phone from him and press the speaker button.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Who the fuck are _you_?"

"I don't know who you the fuck you are, but you just interrupted my conversation with Yugi—"

"Oh, is that what that was? I thought you were talking to my brother."

"Oh, so you're the blonde who ran off the mannequin."

"…Glad to know that was memorable."

"Girls are so fucking weird," Yami muttered, making Yugi snicker and nudge him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Boys are so fucking _stupid_," Mana sneered.

"Aren't they?" Rebecca commented. "I honestly don't know why they call it _man_kind when it should be named after us."

"They're just so fucking conceited."

"Dating someone who looks so much like them. I'm kind of ashamed. Yugi could have gotten someone better looking."

"Ha, she called you ugly!"

"Get your head out of your ass," Rebecca snapped suddenly, making Yami and Yugi gawk. "I didn't say _that_. I said that Yugi could do _better_."

"Yeah, as in Yami is _ugly_—"

"No, because if I called him ugly, I would be calling Yugi ugly too. They look alike."

Mana was quiet for a moment. "Hmm."

"Girl bonding is so weird…"

Yami snorted in laughter and Yugi looked up before smacking his heel against his forehead; oh of course he was speaking out loud again.

"Yami, Seto and Mokuba are here," his mom called from downstairs.

"Be right back," Yami muttered, surprised when Yugi grabbed his hand and followed him downstairs, both of them going to greet the brunet brothers; the moment that Seto spotted Yugi he was smirking like the Cheshire cat and Yugi blushed under the scrutinizing gaze.

"Hi Yugi!" Mokuba announced, bouncing over; Yugi tore his eyes from Seto's to look at the smaller boy and smile.

"Hey Mokuba."

"You two hungry?"

"Food?" the smaller Kaiba brother cried, head snapping towards his red-eyed cousin with delight swimming in his features. "Please!"

Yami snickered in amusement and led the way into the kitchen, Yugi somewhat surprised that Seto tagged along, following the brunet and putting his hands in his pockets to keep back his desire to reach out and touch him like he had always wanted to do with a celebrity.

"Sandwiches are in the fridge and—"

"You did _not _just say that!" Mana's voice screamed.

"What the fuck was that?" Seto demanded sharply, icy blue eyes regarding his cousin.

"The beginning of World War III," he grumbled, shaking his head and starting up the stairs with Yugi chasing after him; oh gods, what if they were threatening to kill each other or something? He didn't know if Mana would survive that, especially if Rebecca came to Japan for Thanksgiving holiday versus him going to America…

"Winnie the Pooh is the best animated bear out there," Mana cried, appalled.

"But he's not the _cutest_."

"Take that back, bitch."

"_Never_! He's ugly!"

"He is _not_!"

"Teddiursa!" Yugi cried.

Both of them fell silent and then burst out laughing while Yami wrapped his arms around his shoulders and leaned forward to press his cheek against his, snickering in amusement.

"Wow, Yugi, they're talking about animated bears and—"

"Ra, Yami, what the fuck do you think Teddiursa _is_?" Mana complained.

"A fucking teddy bear _Pokemon_, you dumb bitch," Yami spat.

Yugi blinked wide eyes. "Wow…" He paused and looked at the phone and then Yami. "The reception is _amazing_!"

His boyfriend chuckled in his ear, shaking his head and nuzzling his temple.

"Yeah, that's right, you asshat, it's an _animated bear _too."

"Well I don't see any fucking videos of Teddiursa teaching children."

"Gods, they were so nice to each other earlier," Yugi muttered, bewildered.

Mana was laughing even as she sneered, "Well, you would know that wouldn't you, Yami?"

"The fuckers only say their goddamned _names_! Everyone knows that!"

"The legendaries don't!" Yugi objected loudly. "Lugia and Mewtwo and the ones who _ruined my childhood memories of them being fucking awesome_."

"Oh Ra, Yugi," Yami muttered, laughter underlining his tone.

"Christ Yugi!" Rebecca laughed.

"So _unless _you're that stupid ten-year-old—what was his name again? Soot?"

"_Ash, _you fucking idiot!"

"Soot, Ash—same Ra-damn _difference_!"

"No, because whose going to believe that their hero's name is fucking _Soot_?"

"Would you just fucking shut up, you _stupid fucking abortion_?"

"Oh holy fucking shit," Yugi and Rebecca both breathed.

"I'm telling _Mom_!"

"Go ahead, you stupid baby!" Yami spat. "We both know why you're bitching anyways. You're sore because I said your stupid hamster was a goddamned rodent and that his name sucks just as badly as he does. _Both _names suck just as badly as he does. General Fluffy or Mr. Fuzzy, doesn't matter because he sucks anyways!"

"You take that back, jackass!"

"Shove it up yours, Mana! You know _damn _well that the stupid thing doesn't even respond to it's fucking name! You could just call it Stupid for the rest of its life and it would never know the difference!"

"That's…wow. Rebecca had a fish named Stupid once," Yugi murmured suddenly looking towards Yami. "There was an elephant shaped tank and Stupid was swim into the trunk and get stuck and then he died because…well…he got stuck."

Yami burst out laughing and Rebecca snickered, "Ah, beautiful little Stupid."

"Yeah, he really was beautiful."

"Mr. Fuzzy is beautiful too. Right, Yugi?"

"…I don't…I mean…it…Oh…"

"Hear that, Mana? He doesn't even want to compliment such a plain creature!"

"Mr. Fuzzy is _perfect_!"

"Oh, if he's so perfect, then why can't you even pick out a goddamned name for him? It's not rocket science, Mana! And you're a little _too fucking old _to be going through a fucking name phase!" Yami snapped. "General Fluffy, Mr. Fuzzy. Who gives a _flying fuck_? Same stupid creature!"

"Oh my gods…He's abusive towards small fluffy things."

Yami snorted in laughter in his ear but the sound was cut off when Mana screeched, "Yugi, Yami watched _Winnie the Pooh_ and _Barney_ until he was ten!"

The small teen turned his head with a dubious yet oddly confused look. "Must be why he's so good with colors."

Rebecca and Mana howled with laughter while Yami scowled and spat, "Oh _no, _dear sister, you seem to be rather confused" while shooting Yugi a small pout that made the shorter teen blush before smiling brightly and kissing his cheek.

"Don't deny it, Yami. Nothing with wrong with being a little special."

"Newsflash, Mana, I sure as _fuck _never threw out those two specialized videos they sent you."

There was a sharp intake of breath. "You _bastard_!"

"Dumb bitch!"

"Specialized videos?" Rebecca inquired.

"They sent her videos where it was pretty them talking to her as their sole audience," Yami stated smugly. "A Christmas present from the companies. Imagine the blackmail I'll have when she finally gets a boyfriend and decides to be stupid and tell him things about me. Isn't life just _grand_?"

"Oh Christ. You really know how to pick them, don't you, Yugi?"

"Okay, _who _told her about _that_?" Yugi cried, nearly throwing the phone off its perch when he flailed his arms. "Who the _fuck _told her about _that_?"

Yami stared at him as if he had grown three extra heads. "Well _hello _feisty. Where have _you _been all this time?"

"Put your hormones back in their box, Erection Boy," Mana snapped.

"Shut up, Excursions Girl."

Yugi's cheeks burned furiously. "Seriously! _Who _told her?"

"No one but ten bucks says she's probably waiting for an explanation," Yami muttered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Uh, _duh_."

"Don't _duh _me," Yami snapped. "It's not _my _fault he's so adorably awkward."

"_Isn't he_?" Rebecca squealed. "_The _most adorably awkward teen _ever_."

"_Mine_!"

"Jesus, Yami, calm down," she complained. "After that display the two of you put on at the mall, _everyone _and their _blind cousin _knows he's yours."

"But…if they're blind…they can't _see_," Yugi blurted out, blinking. "So how would they know…?"

"It was in the air," Yami snickered. "Pheromones so thick they could _feel_ it!"

"Oh _wow…_"

"The point _is_, that _everyone _knows he's yours and—" Rebecca started.

"…I feel like you guys are fighting over me." He paused, turning delighted eyes towards Yami. "_Are _you?"

"Nice _try_, Yugi," Rebecca laughed. "But I _still _want to know what—"

"Hey, Rebecca, didn't Yugi mention to me once that you like cats?" Yami interrupted, giving Yugi a wink that made the smaller grin; oh thank the gods, he was going to take the spotlight off of him.

"Oh my god, _yes_! What about them?" she demanded excitedly.

"I have one."

"You're kidding!"

"I kid you not."

"Holy shit—Yugi, you have to break up with him so I can marry him!"

"_Mine_!" Yugi growled, making Yami burst out laughing as the smaller grabbed him around the waist and pressed into him.

"Fucking cavemen, I swear."

"Does he _seriously _have a cat?"

"Who, Yami? Oh yeah. Her name's Milky Way. Totally strange ass cat."

Yami smirked and winked at Yugi once more. "Black and silver…"

"No fucking way!"

"I shit you _not_."

"Oh my god!"

"And she's got _the _weirdest eyes you'll ever see," Mana commented.

Yami snickered and mouthed, "Game. Set. Match" before putting the phone back on its hook while Yugi burst out laughing and threw his arms around his neck.

"That was _awesome_. Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"You know, taco cat spelled backwards is the same spelled forwards," Malik said suddenly, grabbing a few markers from the massive bin they were digging threw for packs, Yugi grabbing a hundred and Yami grabbing a simple twelve. All of them were seated with a certain section of the massive sheet of paper with their markers, all of them picking out black to draw over the pencil lines.<p>

Yugi started to say something but Bakura took it when he muttered, "Racecar. Racecar does that too."

"Oh please," Yami grumbled, rolling his eyes. "_Everyone _knows that."

"You always do the same one," Malik complained.

"Dog food lid backwards is dildo of god!" Yugi blurted out.

All of them glanced at him for a split second and then doubled over laughing, Bakura guffawing, "Aw, fuck, he's rubbed off on you!"

"You know," Seto snickered, the only one who wasn't laughing too hard to talk, "I should bring you to my business meetings. They won't even know what the hell is going on after you say something."

Yugi blushed furiously, ducking his head.

"No one would know what to do with that information," Yami snickered, reaching over to pull him into his lap; Yugi let out a small cry of surprise but relaxed immediately when Yami merely held him there. "I think they'd be too stunned to think of what was supposed to be going on."

"Damn straight," Seto said, nodding. "I'll pay fifty bucks a meeting. Just blurt out random things and don't explain when they stare at you."

"You'll be a millionaire by the end of the week," Malik cackled.

Yugi shifted the smallest bit when Yami's finger unconsciously touched his bellybutton and nearly died when he heard the sharp intake of air next to his ear announcing what he already felt. His face was the color of blood when he swallowed once hard and closed his eyes for a split second; oh gods, he was sitting on his boner. And it was awkward…but he liked it. And, oh gods, what was he supposed to do with that?

"Come on, get out of his lap and let's do this," Seto announced, uncapping his marker and starting to draw over the lines. Mana and Malik followed his lead and Bakura snorted out, "God, I hate this shit" and Yugi went to move but was restrained for a small peck on the lips before he was allowed to take his seat again, blushing lightly.

"Ugh, fucking hormone freaks," Bakura grumbled, rolling his eyes while Yami pointedly ignored him, shifting so that his jacket fell over the bulge in his jeans and hid it well, the position looking completely natural.

How the fuck did he…? Yugi nearly screamed in frustration. He'd never been able to do that before!

Twenty minutes of drawing the lines in black and idle chatter between Mana and Malik had them finished enough to color in which Yami and Bakura ended up wandering off to get more markers; the sound of something like rocks tumbling had them all looking up with wide eyes.

"You fucking spilled them, didn't you?" Seto ground out.

Yami stared at the packet in his hand and then at Bakura who looked at the bin and back, both of them sharing an innocent look before screaming, "This place is haunted!"

Yugi burst into giggles as well as Mana while Malik snorted in laughter, shaking his head and sighing in amusement.

"Maybe the _ghosts _will pick them up then," the brunet sniped, going back to his coloring like the others; Yugi hesitated for a moment but eventually joined them, surprised when Malik suddenly got up and left and the three of them still didn't return.

Yami held up his markers and posed to strike, Bakura holding his up like a light saber, the two of them squaring off and circling each other, eyes narrowed and grips tightening before stopping short when Malik snorted in laughter and started building his own; the two of them waiting with their swords down until he was done, the three of them colliding in a massive swipe.

Yugi looked at his own pack of markers and wondered if something was wrong up there or if they were simply sorting them back into their boxes, but when he got up to go investigate, he ended up yelping and jumping a mile when a million markers started showering from the upper balcony due to Yami's sword breaking in half as it collided with Bakura's and tore it in half and Malik's own shattered from impact with the other two.

Laughter made him look up and a sheepish Yami apologized but the thing that he noticed was that all three of them had broken marker swords in their hands; his attention span skyrocketing into childish immaturity that had him running up the stairs to join them.

"Aw, for fuck's sake…"

"I officially hate them," Mana announced.

"Get back down here, damn it," Seto snapped, making all three of them laugh childishly and drop their toys, Yami kissing Yugi on the cheek and whispering, "In two hours, don't be late" with a wink and grabbing his wrist to lead the way back.

* * *

><p>Yugi got back to his house only a couple of hours after he would have normally gone to sleep and while he should have been tired, he was incredibly wired due to the craziness he had endured over at Yami's house. Things had been rather hilarious when the fighting had settled between Yami and Mana, Seto half-amused but also half-irritated by Yugi slipping away with the other three all to fight with marker-swords. The most laughter had been his, but all of the time together had been petty hilarious.<p>

With Halloween the next day, Mana had decided that they would pick out costumes then despite the arguments that had sprung up at the idea but, as Yami pointed out, they were only going to wear it once anyways because they were all too old to go trick-or-treating anymore. Yugi wasn't really looking forward to having to dress up but again, it was only one night so it didn't bother him as much as it would have any other time.

He tugged on the sleeves of his sky blue pajamas and hummed as he started towards his desk to begin his homework.

He looked up as his phone went off, smiling a little as he grabbed it and answered without looking, humming, "Hello?"

"I can see you!"

Yugi stopped short and furrowed his brows, looking at the slim device in his hand and raising an eyebrow before frowning slightly; the voice was distorted, raspy and broken, and Yugi didn't recognize it but the message was creepy. And there was only one person who he knew would say that the day before Halloween of all days.

"That's so super creepy, Yami," he snickered, smiling slightly before shaking his head and glancing at his desk once more.

"You think I'm joking but I'm dead serious."

His eyebrow rose again as he looked at the phone and reveled in the sound of Yami's natural voice, the baritone pitch that made him smile widely. "What are you talking about?"

"I can see you."

"What? Yami, you're at home. And unless I've missed a crucial and rather _impossible _detail about you being my next door neighbor and being able to see through your window and into mine, then that's not possible." For a split second he almost looked out the window but instead ignored the impulse. "So…you can't see me."

"Oh _really _now?" Yami purred sultrily. "Then how would I know that you're wearing sky blue flannel pajamas and have _yet _to take off that necklace I gave you earlier at the house?"

Yugi froze from where he was about to grab his first homework sheet, awkwardly glancing at his sleep clothes and then slowly running his fingers over the necklace of a small three-dimensional pyramid that Yami gave him when he pointed out how nice it was.

"Okay…that's…seriously creepy…"

"Do you know where I am?"

"Obviously not…" He went quiet for a moment, quickly glancing up at the sky through the skylight before looking out the window. "There you are!"

"What?" Yami shifted from his perch on the branch and stared in confusion. "You can't see me."

"Um, yes I can, Yami," Yugi found himself giggling as he pressed his free hand against the desk, tilting his head upwards some. "I can see your feet."

Yami twisted to see his feet, nearly unbalancing himself but managing to retain his grip at the last second, eyes wide as he leaned over to look at them and then at the window where Yugi's face was bright with laughter. For a moment he didn't move, blushing, and then glanced at his sneakers and back. "Fuck. Okay. Turn around and don't peek!"

Yugi burst out laughing and shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

"Yugi!" Yami snapped in a childish voice. "I said turn around and don't peek!"

The smaller teen rolled his eyes but turned around, humming softly as Yami scrambled to crawl up another branch and press himself flat against it, peering through the leaves just as Yugi started to turn his head.

"No peeking!"

Yugi jumped, laughing, and turned around again, smiling and shaking his head. "Ready yet?"

"Yeah."

The smaller teen turned around and caught sight of him almost immediately, but instead went about playing with him, murmuring, "I can't see you anymore. Where'd you go?"

Yami poked his head up and nearly fell off due to the fast movement, singing, "_Here I am_!" and laughing with him when Yugi shook his head with affectionate eyes and went about unlocking the window, sliding it open for him.

He barely managed to keep his footing in his haste to jump into his window, stumbling on the last bit and tumbling straight through the gap, falling into Yugi who yelped but burst out laughing and hugged him.

"You're not a very good stalker."

"…That's only because you're mine now. If you weren't, I would be forced to _improve _my stalking skills because I would be following you…_everywhere_."

Yugi giggled and pushed at his shoulders, Yami kissing his forehead before leaning back again and smiling at him brightly.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"We went out for a family dinner and it's right down the street so I decided to take a 'bathroom break' and come over here."

"You can't be serious."

"No."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief, rolling his eyes. "So what are you _really _doing here?"

"I came to see my aibou, of course," he stated simply, moving to press a kiss to his forehead before looking at him. "Is that not okay? I mean, you haven't even been home more than thirty minutes so I _know _you aren't ready for bed just yet, right?"

"Of course it's okay, but I just…you could have given me a warning."

"Then I would be an even _worse _spy, duh."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't think they get much worse, Yami."

"…It's more brutal since you're actually _using _your filter this time," he drawled, raising an eyebrow before kissing his cheek and rolling his eyes, nuzzling his neck once.

"Sorry."

Soft lips trailed up the side of his throat to his jaw and found the corner of his mouth where Yugi unconsciously flicked his tongue out to wet his suddenly dry flesh and found himself suppressing a moan when Yami turned his head to brush lips with him. It was feather light at first, weightless and without much to it, their mouths just barely touching before Yugi leaned in and let his body take over, his mind whirling as the kiss grew to be more passionate. A hand of slender fingers lightly gripped his upper arm, pulling him closer so that he shivered in response as his mind went into overdrive and his body hummed with electricity that made his nerve endings tingle with intensity.

His fingers continued to tangle themselves in Yami's, pulling him closer and closer while the taller teen's drifted down his side and rested on his hip, playing with the hem of his shirt, lighting his body on fire.

And then the panic set in.

What did Yami expect from him?

Did he want more than he was willing to give?

He jerked backwards violently, Yami recoiling in response to the sudden movement, eyes wide and mouth opening slightly in confusion; the red gaze stared back at him in a dazed state, silently questioning and looking somewhat hurt and terribly alarmed.

Had he pushed too far?

But then, he'd let Yugi lead this kiss…

Surely it wasn't that he couldn't kiss well, right?

Hmm…

Oh crap, maybe it was his hand.

Damn, he really _was _a molesting pervert…

"Yugi?" _I'm sorry_…?

The smaller teen shook his head and gestured for the window. "You should, uh…p-probably go."

Yami frowned but nodded, not willing to push. "Yeah, all right." He paused, glancing out the window and then turning back. "Think your grandpa will mind if I use the front door?"

Yugi blinked a few times, about to ask how the hell he got in there before remembering the phone call and flushing, glancing over his shoulder and back. "No, probably not."

"He's not going to mind his sixteen-year-old grandson's boyfriend leaving his room in the middle of the night?" he asked incredulously.

"No. He'll…probably be very happy for me."

Yami opened his mouth to respond but ended up laughing instead, shaking his head and climbing to his feet, snorting. "See you tomorrow."

"Mm…"

* * *

><p>Yugi walked in on the prank, mouth falling open as Jason Voorhees came around the corner with his machete and Mana screaming, running straight towards him and tripping over the Saran Wrap that had been placed on the walls.<p>

The small teen took one look at the scene and ended up crying from laughing as Mana screamed again and then scrambled, getting her leg caught and glaring as Yugi kept cracking up, doubled over and crying while "Jason" stood there with his machete in his hand and arms crossed, staring at the two.

"Oh my god!" Yugi choked out, dropping to his knees and laughing harder, pointing at "Jason" and then Mana. "This—this is _great_!"

"Thank you, aibou. I thought it was great too," Yami snickered from where he was recording the scene from the balcony, phone in hand; Bakura pulled the mask off and took in a massive breath.

"Fucking thing is _stuffy_."

"I bet," Yami commented lightly, pocketing his phone and going down the stairs; his sister swatted at his shin but did nothing more to stop him from greeting Yugi with a small peck on the cheek and a gentle brush of their arms.

"Wait…I thought we were going costume shopping today…"

"We are," the silver-haired teen agreed, snorting at his blonde cousin who was now seated on the floor pouting. "But Yami and I were going through some old boxes in the guesthouse to see about more decorations and we found this and decided to pull a prank on Mana."

"Fucking assholes."

Yami snorted and he and Bakura shared a high-five before both of them headed into the kitchen with Yugi behind them.

"So…any specific costumes you guys had plans for?"

"Not really. Just whatever is left over," Yami murmured, spinning around and looking him over. "You still up for costume hunting today?"

Yugi nodded eagerly. "Yeah!"

"Good. Then at least one of us is enthusiastic about it," Bakura sniped, grabbing a box of cereal from the cabinets and cramming his hand inside.

"Aw fucking…! I liked that cereal!" Yami cried, whining loudly. "You just fucking killed my Reese's Puffs!"

"Dude, get your shit together," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You're like a girl with an angry beaver."

"Doesn't Mana have one of those?"

Yami and Bakura both gawked at him before laughing until they were sobbing and Yugi squeezed his eyes shut, scrunching his face up and covering it with his hand.

Oh dear gods, it was beginning early.

"Excuse me?" Mana barked loudly from behind him.

"It's okay!" he blurted out, spinning around. "Rebecca has one too! And Tea!"

"Oh _shit_!" Bakura howled.

"I'll show _you _an angry fucking _beaver_!"

"No! I don't like them!" Yugi cried out, waving his arms in front of his face in a weak defense. "I like the train, not the tunnel!"

Bakura spat his cereal across the floor and Yami grasped at the counter to hold himself up while Mana stopped short and stared in shock at the statement before looking at her brother and cousin and back again.

"Dear. Fucking. Ra. I don't even…" She shook her head slowly. "I don't…"

Yugi kept his hands over his face and shook his head, swallowing hard.

"I can't…"

"I thought the anger of the beaver would make her scarier."

Dear. Fucking. Gods.

"Yugi, aibou, please shut the fuck up. Before shit goes _down_. I don't think I can handle the angry beaver," Yami murmured, going over to his side to breathe the words in his ear and making him shake his head slowly. "Too tired."

"I'm not even on my period!" Mana cried angrily.

Both of them glanced at her and then turned away again to the smaller teen who continued shaking his head, keeping his mouth and eyes shut, biting his lip and refusing to speak again.

"You'd look like you had a penis if you were."

Yami froze and Bakura choked, laughing until he was sobbing, knees buckling and falling to the ground in a heap, Reese's Puffs spilling out of the overturned box.

"Oh _fuck_!" he cackled. "Yugi, if you ever break up with my cousin, I want you!"

"Fucking—what did we say about sharing?" Yami spat.

"…Maxi-pads _do _make us look like we have penises."

Yami clamped his hand over Yugi's mouth before he could open it again, shaking his head and kissing his temple. "I think it's about time that we went to the store for our costumes. Don't you, Bakura?"

"No, no, let's have him keep talking. Just—just—" He couldn't even get anymore out, laughing and rolling on the ground while Mana glared and huffed with her arms crossed and Yami sighed and buried his face in Yugi's neck while the smaller shook his head again.

"It's like the Hunger Games are playing on your insides," Yugi whispered suddenly.

"Dear fucking Ra."

"'May the odds be ever in your favor'," the small teen quoted, eyes zeroed in on Mana's abdomen.

"I _love_ him!" Bakura spat out in his laughter, crawling across the floor and over to Yugi to hug his leg and sob loudly into his pants. "If you _ever _break up with him, I'll _always _want you."

"Wait, so if she's got an angry beaver…then that means she's not pregnant…right?" he asked, turning his had towards Yami. "She's still on Shark Week, right?"

"I was never pregnant!" Mana cried angrily. "Damn it, Yami, is that what you call my periods?"

"I never…" Yami trailed off and looked at Yugi for a long minute. "_Have _I ever talked to you about…?"

"No. I just thought that was what everyone called it."

"Oh."

"Gods, Yami, I'll murder you for this one."

Yugi ignored the ring of the words "this one".

* * *

><p>"You know, Mana, all you have to do is keep crashing all the cars they buy you until they get you one you actually like," Bakura pointed out with a sly smirk, glancing sideways at Malik who smirked widely and nodded.<p>

Yugi blinked once. "Isn't that wasting money?"

"They're loaded," Yami said dismissively, waving his left hand with a bored look and moving his hand on his stomach for a moment, kissing his cheek. "And besides, with all her bitching as it is, they're probably about to crack anyways. It'll make it easier for them. They'll probably get more from the insurance company than they will the actual dealership anyways. Doesn't matter if you only drove in it once—they act like you've had it for a million years and will only give you like a third of what you paid."

"Oh…"

"Time to focus on the costumes, thank you," Mana announced, cutting them all off.

Yami snorted in annoyance. "You were the one who brought it up in the first place!" and Yugi frowned slightly from his spot next to them as they walked inside and Malik ran ahead with Bakura caught by the wrist and grumbling something about Malik being a blowhard and how much he hated him.

Did he do something?

Mana wandered off to do her own shopping while Yugi and Yami split up from her and wandered the section where he could _see _Malik and Bakura but couldn't really do much to talk to them because they were too far to speak to without raising his voice to the point of almost shouting.

Yugi glanced at his boyfriend to find him with his arms crossed and head tilted to the side, eyes wide as he stared at a particularly weird costume; when he didn't turn to him the smaller boy let his blue-violet gaze spread out towards the row of costumes on display.

None of the pictures held a costume that he wanted to wear himself, not even for a day, frowning as he wandered a few steps and found himself staring at a certain black cloaked figure and a strange mask that made him frown in puzzlement; he didn't know who it even was. Wasn't the whole _point _of the holiday to dress up as someone you wanted to _be_?

"I wasn't aware you were part of an occult," Yami commented, making him jump a mile as he spun around to face him, eyes wide and cheeks taking on a small blush. "I wonder who you would worship."

But even with the light teasing, he couldn't find it in him to smile. "Yami, a-are you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" he commented quietly, frowning slightly as he looked at him and shook his head. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I didn't _mean _to upset you. I…I…I'm sorry. I just…" He trailed off and looked down, starting to move along the aisle, frowning and swallowing hard as thoughts of how he was supposed to make it up to him crossed his mind; what did you do when your _first _boyfriend ever was upset at you? Did they have books on this?

"I want to know something, aibou."

The blue-violet-eyed teen looked over with wide eyes, slightly startled by the statement but quickly relaxing when he saw that Yami merely looked curious. "Sure, what is it?"

"Last night, in your room, you pulled away and told me to leave. I honestly thought you'd run before you even managed to get the words out." The small teen blushed furiously as he raised an eyebrow slowly. "What happened?"

"I…I just…I got a little…o-overwhelmed…" Yugi admitted, swallowing hard and blushing furiously with the statement.

_Now _that _sounds more _like it! Yami thought, smiling slightly. _My kissing overwhelmed him. I am just _that _good._

He blinked once and barely resisted the urge to smack the heel of his palm against his forehead.

_Are you _trying _to make this _worse?

"I…overwhelmed you?" he repeated slowly, narrowing his eyes slightly in order to keep his expression from growing completely disbelieving altogether.

"I…it…Y-yeah?"

Yami smiled and shook his head before his eyes suddenly caught sight of something that had him grabbing Yugi's hand and pulling him along excitedly, pointing up at a picture about two shelves down from the ceiling with the weirdest costume he had honestly ever seen for a vampire.

"You know, if you just covered yourself in white glitter and got some of that instant-wash dye in orange, you could pass for that gay vampire."

It took him a minute before the words connected, furrowing his brow before turning back. "I thought he was straight."

"Pfft. They were totally fighting over each other. Bella was just _there_," Yugi snorted.

"Wait…what?"

"Totally. She's just selfish and completely oblivious to everything. The sexual tension between them was _amazing_."

"Oh fucking Ra. You choose _that _over _Harry Potter_?"

Yugi spun around and Yami jerked backwards from the hit of plastic against his cheek, the smaller teen hurrying to drop it back on the shelf and rubbing the small red mark that appeared despite the light tap he'd given him, realizing belatedly that Yami was blushing lightly. "Hell no. I hate them both," he drawled, laughing at the bewildered expression that crossed the taller teen's face. "But Tea made me read them with her so…"

"Oh."

"How do you even know about that series?"

Both of them muttered the answer, Yami like it was a curse while Yugi's was soft and thoughtful.

"Mana."

"You know what, Yugi?" he murmured, thoughtful, smiling slightly. "If you don't like the vampire costume, then pick one out for me and I'll do the same for you."

He went to respond but frowned, tilting his head before nodding slowly. "Yeah, okay. I saw a really scary one when we entered the store _anyways_," he announced, grinning as he grabbed his hand—wow, had they _always _been this warm?—and led him back towards the girl section.

Yami blanched from the sexual images all around him, grimacing at Catwoman and then Spider Girl and Bat Girl and Super Woman. Because, wow, Halloween was _really _starting to look like the slut's holiday.

Yugi had the perfect costume picked out, but his mind was going everywhere at the same time and now he found himself somewhat lost looking for the picture of the costume he had seen earlier, eyes widening as he pointed at something at random.

Yami's red eyes shot up to regard the image, widening drastically as blood pooled under his cheeks and he squirmed awkwardly in his spot; Yugi was almost afraid to see the thing that he was pointing at because he knew immediately it wasn't what he was supposed to be. Slowly his eyes drifted over and his own face turned dark red, mouth falling open at the very _image_.

The woman in the costume wore thigh length black fishnet stockings and a matching fishnet shirt draped just below her shoulders, with knee-length leather boots, black leather shorts that covered _nothing_ and a simple leather tank top high above her bellybutton; hugging her hips was a black strap thong and perched on top of her blonde head was a black cat band with a matching cat tail.

"Wow," Malik murmured. "My kind of kid. Kinky cosplay galore. Good job, Yugi."

"I—I—t-that's not—" Embarrassment made him turn to the blond, pointing at the image and sputtering, "Did Catwoman look like that?"

"Goddamn it, Yami! You weren't even supposed to fucking tell him that!" Malik spat, glaring at his cousin before turning to the smaller boy with narrowed eyes. "I was fucking high, okay? You people—"

"Druggy!" Yugi screeched. "You're a druggy!"

"Dear fucking Ra."

"Could you get any louder?" Malik hissed. "I'm not sure they heard you in Alaska!"

"This costume is _perfect_," Bakura purred, making them look over with confused expressions, taking in his mischievous look and wondering what the hell he was up to. "But it's lacking _one _thing."

"Claws?" Yugi blurted out.

"Ooh, you really _are _a kink, aren't you? Like having those nails drag across your skin, huh?" the silver-haired teen snickered, wandering off.

"I—I—Cats have claws!" he spluttered, blushing furiously.

"Oh fucking hell." Yami muttered, covering his face with his hand and shaking his head.

Yugi covered his mouth after a second, biting his lips hard and shaking his head furiously, only to gawk when Bakura returned and a snapping noise echoed through the aisle as Yami jerked his head in his direction, the silver-haired teen snickering, "For the _pet_" before hooking a leash to the bright red collar with the single golden bell in the center and placing it forcefully in Yugi's right hand before slipping something in his left that Yugi was too afraid to look at immediately. "For the master."

"Okay, wait a second, why does he get _two _things and I only get _one_?" Yami demanded in a loud voice, not even thinking of what he was saying even as his eyes took in the object in his hand and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Masters have full control," his cousin stated, smirking and winking at Yugi before patting Mana and Malik's heads and saying, "We should go. Things are going to get a little rated R."

"We'll be outside," the blonde snickered, leading the way out with Yami's cousins following immediately after, both of them cracking up and sharing high-fives.

"_Damn it, _Bakura!" Yami spat, starting for the door to tear him a new one only to feel the collar around his neck tighten and his bell ring, eyes widening as he wondered if the leash had gotten caught on one of the racks or that maybe Yugi was still unconsciously holding it.

When he turned around he expected to find the smaller teen pouting or blushing or ready to fire off something else embarrassing but instead his eyes widened in shock when he found that Yugi had wrapped the bright red leather around his wrist in several loops with a devious expression on his face.

Yami let his eyes drop to the whip and dildo that Yugi had discarded on the ground, trailing his gaze back to the smaller teen who tugged lightly once, winking with a small blush as he laughed, "You know, Christmas is in two months. Think I could make Bakura do this again then?"

His mouth fell open and eyes widened drastically, hinging and unhinging his jaw multiple times before blinking repeatedly and swallowing hard once. "You little kink!"

The smaller teen whistled innocently, winked once, dropped the leash and then hurried off to the cash register with his own costume; Yami watched him disappear outside with a wave and wink and listened with disbelieving ears as Bakura and Malik howled with laughter and Mana cried, "That was the best prank _ever_!"

Son of a bitch.

* * *

><p>"You kinky little shit," Yami muttered, pinning him against the wall with narrowed eyes and a wide smirk crossing his lips.<p>

Yugi grinned and pushed him away, giggling as he ducked under his arm and started to walk around him, squealing when he caught him and pulled him closer, tickling him and kissing at his temples and forehead. "Yami!"

"Who knew that you had it in you?" he teased, spinning him around to push him against the wall again, raising an eyebrow.

The smaller teen would have been scared in any other situation but was laughing now, going to press small kisses against the edges of his mouth and try to push him away again. "Obviously they did when they set me up to it."

"So then it wasn't just you, huh?"

"Oh no, it was, Yami," he murmured, looking at him and winking playfully. "But I had to get Bakura and Malik to play along with me."

"How did you even…?"

He reached up and tapped him on the nose, smiling fondly when his nose wrinkled and a mirroring curve claimed Yami's lips. "I knew Bakura could find _something_ if I told him what store to look at."

Yami rolled his eyes and went about licking at the shell of his ear, purring softly. "You drive me crazy sometimes."

Yugi would have teased him but something kept pressing at the back of his mind and he couldn't ignore it anymore. "Yami, yesterday, at school, when we were at the table…you said…I mean…um…w-who was your first?"

"First?"

"Yeah, your…first."

"Are you asking me if I've had sex already?"

Yugi nodded and ducked his head, staring at the ground while Yami sighed loudly and went about tickling him with his right hand, laughing as Yugi squealed and squirmed, struggling to get out of his grip. "Well, I _haven't_, aibou."

"W-what?" he choked out, crumpling when he pulled his hand back slightly; the red eyes grew twice their size at the reaction, staring blankly before he furrowed his brows and frowned.

"Ra, are you okay?"

Yugi looked up at him, half caught between the sensation of laughing out loud in relief and the expression on his face and the urge to cry from worrying so much and pushing him away and making this situation so awkward. He moved to brace himself against the side of the guesthouse and got to his feet after a moment, eyes wide.

"I…y-yeah. I just…I thought…"

"Why? I thought you already knew—"

"What you said yesterday!" Yugi cried, throwing his arms up dramatically and making Yami take a step back as if he expected him to smack him. "During lunch you said—"

"It was a _joke_!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "I didn't think you took that to heart…Ra, no wonder you've been acting so weird."

"I always act weird!"

Yami burst out laughing at the frustrated outburst and Yugi huffed, cheeks red with embarrassment and frowning at his lack of control of his mouth; the taller teen shook his head in amusement. "Yeah, but it's endearing."

His face turned bright red and he was pretty sure his ears had taken up the color now as well, embarrassment at the idea hitting him with another massive shot of red blood pooling beneath his skin.

God, he must have looked like a tomato by now.

"I would say more cherry popsicle. It's brighter. And delicious. I hate tomato."

"Oh," he moaned, shaking his head and covering his face. "I didn't mean to—"

"Would you calm down, aibou? If I was upset, I wouldn't be here with you right now, would I?" he commented, snorting in amusement as the blue-violet-eyed teen ducked his head and continued shaking it. "Calm down, little one. Besides, I don't think that sex is really what you're supposed to be talking about on _Halloween _of all days. It sounds…more like a Thanksgiving kind of thing."

"H-how would that be…?" he sputtered, looking up incredulously.

"It's like…giving thanks…but with your body," he murmured, nodding enthusiastically. "Like, thank Ra you have a penis and I have one and thank Ra they work—or maybe they don't and we should test them out in order to _give _thanks because why _not_? I mean, really. Why not? And! If you already _know _they work, then you have sex and then you can give thanks at the _table _for your working organ and—"

"Please stop," he gasped out, blushing furiously even as his fingers covered Yami's mouth and he shook his head pleadingly.

Yami smiled against his fingers, kissed them once, and then stepped back twice, giving him a little more room to think, turning his head and wondering at whether or not his cousins had done something stupid yet. He just hoped that the decorations they had put up before and after his visit to Yugi's were still up.

"So do you…do you want to…you know…sleep with me?"

Yami snorted in amusement but did nothing to correct his phrasing, instead stating, "Fuck yes! And when we do have sex, I'm going to fuck you so hard that the guy who can pull me out again is going to become the next king of England!"

Yugi sputtered breathlessly but burst out laughing, shaking his head even though his face was too hot and left him feeling as if he were boiling and his mouth opened to blurt out, "Excalibur?" while his eyes unconsciously raised themselves to Yami's crotch.

The red-eyed teen burst out laughing. "Are you staring?"

"N-no!"

"_Right_."

"…He doesn't look like much."

He clapped his hands over his mouth and looked at him, gaping behind his palms while Yami raised an eyebrow, crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"It's the pants. You get him out of them and he's almost too big to get back in."

Yugi was trembling with laughter now, face heating up more as he slid his palms further up his face and covered his eyes.

"You should sleep over some day."

"I feel like you would dry hump me in my sleep."

Yami burst out laughing at the mortified expression that crossed his face, only caught by the way that Yugi snatched his hands away from his face and stared at them as if they had spoken instead of him.

"Oh my god."

"It's so true though."

He shook his head and reached up to cover himself again, clenching his eyes shut and pinching his entire face in an effort not to respond anymore, but it was so hard not to and he was struggling.

"I could just imagine it happening too. We'd be asleep and then suddenly—"

"You pervert!" he cried, red-faced and laughing. "You're fantasizing about molesting me in my sleep!"

Yami was quiet for a moment and then lowered his voice, leaning forward to whisper, "So you haven't noticed all the other times?" and cracking up when Yugi squeaked and threw his hands from his face, startled, before he started laughing softly and glared playfully.

"Stop that! I might be forced to file for a restraining order!"

The red-eyed teen narrowed his eyes for a second. "How many feet away from you?"

Yugi started to say two but then stopped and crossed his arms. "One hundred."

Yami waggled his eyebrows. "_Only _one hundred? Not much of a restraining order." He leaned forward, whispering softly again. "There are a lot of things you can do…even from a hundred foot distance."

"I don't think you can shoot that far!" he blurted before looking horrified again.

Yami choked and doubled over, cracking up. "Oh my Ra!"

* * *

><p>"Is that…? Fucking hell, Bakura, you aren't supposed to use a <em>real <em>knife!"

"It wouldn't look authentic otherwise," the silver-haired teen replied, looking his knife over.

"Ra fucking…This is why we don't ever let you out of the house anymore!" Yami spat.

"Fucking psycho," Malik commented, shaking his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Seto growled. "You're the one who gave him the idea!"

Yugi burst out laughing with Mana while Bakura snorted and Malik blushed furiously while Yami shook his head and sighed loudly, grumbling, "First you fucking try to kidnap a woman wearing leather while calling her Catwoman while you were high on Novocaine and now you're giving Bakura _ideas_? Are you fucking _shitting _me, Malik?"

Mana fell against Yugi, laughing until she was sobbing while Yugi laughed harder and shook his head, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Actually, Novocaine isn't used anymore and—"

"_Beside _the point, Seto. Beside. The. Point."

"I remember why I hate hanging out with you idiots again," the brunet hissed out, rolling his eyes. "One of you is a fucking pervert, the other is an easily influenced idiot, and the other is a registered kidnapping police-car-chasing asshole."

Yugi snorted in laughter and Yami gave his cousin an affronted look. "I prefer molester. A certified molester. Thank you, very much."

"It sounds more official," the smaller boy put in.

"Dear god, you've convinced him it's _natural_."

"Perverseness is _not _a crime," Yami replied with an indignant snort. "It is a disease. And _all _sexually suppressed teenage males suffer from it. Thank you, _very _much, dear cousin."

"Fucking smartass pervert. It's a goddamned curse."

Yugi started laughing while Yami glared but shrugged, smirking slightly.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat with his pumpkin, which he and Yami had carved to have the seeds falling out of an open mouth so that it looked like a sick drunk vomiting all over the yard outside; Bakura and Malik had made one of theirs eating a smaller one and little tinier ones were all spread around, some with their tops chopped off and others not so much. Mana had turned hers into a witch and Mokuba turned his into a Duel Monsters card with Seto, the two of them making up a Blue-Eyes White Dragon.<p>

Bakura had gone about taking up residence in the entrance to the haunted house portion of the decorated guesthouse and stood posed as a mannequin, lunging with his knife when he got too bored and people got too complacent with the house. Yami had gone about dressing Mr. Fuzzy and Milky Way at Mana's _expressed_ demand. Seto and Mokuba were in charge of the special effects. Mana, of course, was handing out candy dressed up as a witch with candy cane stockings and a wand.

Yugi was happily eating some of the spilled candy from Bakura's scaring visitors into nearly dropping their bags which knocked all of their candy everywhere; vaguely he wondered if Joey and the others were having fun at their party but not enough so that he truly cared, instead smiling and going about watching Yami as he played with Milky Way in the yard, the laser pointer working well on the grass as far as the cat was concerned. She went flying, dressed as a pumpkin, and continuously climbed the tree and jumped off and climbed again, chasing that little dot.

The one time that Yami pointed it at himself she had gone shooting straight into him, climbed up his chest and perched on his shoulder, scanning before leaping down for the dot again as he pointed it off. Yugi hadn't really gone over there to see her up close because her eyes still freaked him out.

Especially in the dark.

Those ringlets of gold and slivers of green set against that vibrant blue were _so _freaky when they glowed in the darkness.

He smiled as Yami pointed the laser at him and Milky Way tore off towards him, the taller teen laughing as Yugi shook his head and caught the cat as she pounced into his lap with her paws on his crotch, staring at where the dot had been moments before. Her tail flicked and a confused look crossed her face as she looked up at him, making him laugh as he stroked her head and felt her arch beneath his hand.

"She looks good as a pumpkin, right?"

Yugi laughed softly and smiled at his boyfriend who lazily took a seat next to him and stole a piece of candy from the pile next to him. "She's adorable."

"Damn straight."

"Oh, oh, don't eat the yellow Reese's!" he cried when he spotted the bag that Yami was starting to open. "I love the yellow!"

Yami arched an eyebrow but didn't argue, instead snorting and petting his cat who moved to lay across Yugi's lap, tail curled around her body as she purred softly under his touch. "Hmm, well, let's see. We had our pumpkin carving contest."

"Your parents are so mean," he cried before he could stop himself. "They didn't even say who won! No, they decided that they would be nice and just let _everyone _be winners!"

Yami snickered and leaned over to kiss his temple. "They decided they would do it for you. Didn't want you knowing that I'm their favorite," he teased.

Yugi went about reaching to sink his hands into Yami's hair, smiling when the teen stared at him in confusion for a moment before grinning lopsidedly and kissing his cheek "I'm not surprised."

"I know. I'm the best."

He scoffed and pushed him away. "No, I meant that your parents liked me enough to do that. I mean, who _doesn't _like me?"

"You know, you're a little cheeky all of the sudden."

"I'm always cheeky," he giggled, stretching his lips into the widest smile he could muster. "I am _always, always _cheeky. It just…isn't noticeable behind the random outbursts."

"How unfortunate."

"Isn't it?"

"Then we picked out costumes and I learned that you're a kinky little thing."

Yugi blushed. "Only sometimes!"

"We picked out candy—"

"Do you think there will be any left?"

"Probably. Mom always buys more than needed," Yami replied. "We set up the house and the maze, dressed up Mr. Fuzzy as a miniature Robin Hood."

"Milky Way looks cuter," he muttered, looking at the she-cat curiously. "Plus you can see her in the dark."

"So true. _And _Bakura gets to pretend to butcher people for a day while Mokuba plays the victim to Malik's Jigsaw Killer prank in the back."

Yugi giggled. "He just wanted to ride the tricycle."

"Well duh," Yami teased, looking at the candies in his hand.

The smaller teen turned back to the cat in his lap; she was still possessed, no matter _what _Yami said.

"So," Yami snickered, grabbing his hand and dropping several of the yellow Reese's into his palm. "What was the scariest thing of the night?"

Yugi didn't hesitate.

"Milky Way's eyes."

Yami threw his head back, laughing.

"You're laughing but I'm serious. That shit is creepy. She looks possessed."

"It's because she's mine. Uniqueness seems to draw my attention the most."

Yugi blushed at the statement and ducked his head, making him laugh harder.

"Maybe next Halloween I should dress up as Harry Potter."

"I hate Harry Potter."

Yami laughed some more even as he pressed a kiss to his smaller boyfriend's forehead and gripped his hand tightly.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! So, thoughts? Was it okay? Not so good?<strong>

**And, in the next part (Yeah, fourth part) Malik and the "Catwoman" ordeal will be explained more thoroughly.**

**ANYWAYS! Happy Halloween :) Stay safe with whatever it is you decide to do. Which means no poisoning children because you could end up in jail with "Gorilla Face" rubbing her legs all over yours, no speeding because you could end up having a high-low speed chase going on with the cops, and no attacking random people because they might just attack you back. If you get kinky, make _sure _to have a whip and dildo and role-play as a cat. Cause what is Halloween without that?**


End file.
